Seven Minutes in Heaven
by kgy9417
Summary: AU- What happens when Hanji, being mischievous as usual, decides to spring a rule change in the middle of a game of spin the bottle-forcing different pairs into her closet for the next seven minutes. (So far, Levi/Eren, Jean/Armin, Connie/Sasha, Reiner/Bertholdt, Ymir/Christa, Eren/Armin/Mikasa, Hanji/Petra, Levi/Armin, Jean/Eren, Final-everyone,Bonus-Jean/Marco) (Not my Cover Art)
1. Chapter 1 LevixEren

**So, I decided, after reading a review from Orithyea, to continue this. So basically, each chapter is gonna be like a different pairing going into the closet. Some pairings will be romance-based while others will just be friendship. And, I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin- that goes for every chapter. **

**Anyway! Enjoy! :) **

Seven Minutes in Heaven

"Shit," Eren cursed under his breath as he stared wide-eyed at the glass bottle pointing directly at him. He slowly guided his eyes to the dark ones watching him. _"Why him…?" _He sighed and ran his hands through his thick, brown hair-a nervous habit he's developed over the years. "Well," he began, laughing awkwardly, "Let's get this over with." Rolling his eyes at Connie's snickering, Eren lazily stood up and motioned for the current bottle spinner to come closer. "Come on, Levi…"

Levi huffed and pushed himself off the soft carpet. He strode over to the taller boy, preparing to plant a quick, meaningless kiss before returning to his spot next to Hanji.

"Wait!" Hanji hopped up and clapped her hands, smiling deviously.

Levi let out a noisy sigh before peering over his shoulder at the excited brunette. "What?" He gave his infamous cold stare, hoping to shut her up so he could get this pointless kiss over with.

"Rule change!" Hanji danced around the others, clumsily making her way to her closet. She began tossing her clothes behind her, scattering them all around her bedroom floor. Once she cleared enough space, she spun on her heel and waved her arm in front of the dark closet. "Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"Eh!?" Eren stumbled backwards, falling on his ass. He sat with his jaw dropped as he watched Hanji throw her head back, cackling loudly.

"My house, my rules," Hanji managed to spit out through her laughter.

If there was one thing Levi hated, it was disobeying rules-this being the sole reason why he crossed his arms and strolled over to the closet's entrance. "Hanji," he whispered, shifting his eyes to her overly-pleased face. He shook his head then stepped into the closet, quickly locating a clear wall to lounge against while he waited.

Eren kept his ass glued to the ground, jerking his arm away from Connie's insistent tugging. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and pouted. "I refuse to go into that closet with that bastard!"

"Now, now, Eren," Hanji stalked to the angered boy and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him to his feet with unbelievable strength. "Be a good boy," she spoke through gritted teeth while dragging the reluctant boy towards the closet, "and get in there!" She shoved his back, laughing as he staggered into the closet. "Have fun!" She called out as she slammed the door on Eren's shocked face.

* * *

Eren beat his fists wildly against the door. "Hanji this is fucked up! Let us out, now!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hanji, I'm gonna kill you when I get outta here! Ya hear me!? You are gonna die!" He stopped banging on the door and turned to the side slightly, preparing to ram the door with his shoulder.

"Eren, stop." Levi squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning at the growing pain in his head. "It's only seven minutes. You are acting like we are going to be in here forever." He listened to the sound of the doorknob shaking violently. "Hey, you brat, are you listening to me?" He was greeted with the continuous sound of the doorknob rattling. "Dammit, Eren," He griped, moving blindly towards the distraught boy. He felt around until he bumped his hand against the taller boy's shoulder. He secured his fingers around Eren's shoulder and pulled back, slamming him hard against the opposite wall. "Calm the fuck down, you brat."

* * *

"Did you hear that!?" Connie gestured to the closet, referring to the loud slam they just heard. "Sounds like things are starting to get rough in there!" He tossed his head back, filling the room with his amused laughter. After he managed to catch his breath, he reached down and checked his phone. "Damn, they only have five minutes left. I hope Jean gets here soon! He's missing out!"

* * *

"What the fuck, Levi!?" Eren turned to go back to the door, but Levi caught his wrists, pinning his arms against the wall.

"I said calm down…" Levi moved his face close to Eren's, noticing the quick, shaky breaths hitting his cheek. He tightened his grip on Eren's now trembling arms and sighed. "Eren," he began, keeping his voice close to a whisper, "am I that awful to be around?"

"Uh, it's not that. It's just…" Eren let his words trail off as he carefully chose his next words. "Don't you find this…? Well, weird?" He peered down, gasping as he met Levi's eyes.

"No." Levi answered bluntly. "You aren't exactly my first choice, but I suppose you will do." He leaned forward-forced to stand on his toes due to Eren's height. He brought his lips close to Eren's, stopping to smirk as Eren tightly pressed his lips together and jerked his head to the side in attempt to get away from the approaching lips. Levi kneed Eren in the leg, dangerously close to his crotch-causing the taller boy to throw his head down in pain.

Levi took his chance and planted his lips firmly against Eren's, pressing forcefully until the taller boy gave in and parted his lips, returning the kiss. Levi released his grip on Eren's wrists so he could lay one hand on the back of Eren's neck and the other on his chest.

Eren, still in shock from everything happening, let his hands drop to his sides while Levi pressed his toned body closer to his. "Mmm," Eren mumbled into Levi's lips, "Levi?"

Levi jerked his head back and looked up at the confused boy. "Is this bad, Eren?"

"Well, no. Bu-" His words were cut off by Levi's lips. He closed his eyes and found his hands moving on their own-one resting on the small of Levi's back and the other running its fingers through Levi's dark hair. He gasped lightly as he felt Levi's soft lips move to his neck. He breathed out a quiet moan while he was hit with the sudden urge to run his hands down Levi's bare back, wanting to slide his fingers down Levi's smooth skin.

Eren moved his hands to the bottom of Levi's shirt and began pulling it over his head, smiling as Levi moved away long enough to allow the shirt to be slipped over his head. Eren tossed the shirt to the side and ran his hands slowly down Levi's back then back up-causing Levi to shudder. He guided his hands to Levi's chest and slid them down, stopping to fiddle with Levi's belt.

"Eren." Levi stopped and brought his eyes to the taller boy's. He chuckled at Eren's apologetic face then ordered him to remove his shirt. He nodded as Eren threw his shirt aside. "Not bad," he mumbled as he studied Eren's bare torso. He directed his hands to Eren's belt and quickly undid the clasp-as well as the clasp on his jeans. He fiddled playfully with the waistband of Eren's exposed boxers before moving in to continue kissing him.

"Levi," Eren began, "I-"

Eren was instantly hushed by the closet door being yanked open.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Jean covered his mouth as he witnessed the two half-naked boys in the closet. "You two are actually-" He couldn't continue due to the laughter racking his body. He bent over and pressed his hands against his knees, laughing louder and louder. "I can't," he gasped between laughs, "breathe!" He collapsed to the ground, hitting his fist against the ground as he continued laughing at the two exposed boys. He clumsily reached into his pocket and whipped his phone out, instantly opening his camera app.

"Jean, you better fucking not!" Eren felt his face reddening as he blinked from the flash of the camera. "Jean! I'm gonna kick your stupid ass!" Eren charged forward, only to trip from his pants falling to his ankles.

Jean pressed his hands to his stomach and rolled onto his side. "Oh god, Eren! You are killing me!" He began rolling around, kicking his legs excitedly.

Levi walked out of the closet, fully clothed. He crouched down by Eren and smiled down at him. "Nice boxers, Eren." He lightly slapped Eren's ass- causing the brunet's face to flush further. Smirking, Levi shoved his hands into his pocket and made his way back to his spot among the other giggling friends.

Eren pressed his head against the floor and huffed. "What the fuck…?"


	2. Chapter 2 JeanxArmin

Seven Minutes in Heaven Part 2

"Eren, get your ass over here so we can continue playing."

Eren muttered a few curse words under his breath before lifting his head off the floor. He glared at Levi then slowly stood up-careful not to trip over his pants wrapped around his ankles. Feeling his face reddening from all of the nosey eyes taking in his titan-adorned boxers, Eren quickly pulled his pants up and fastened the clasp as well as his belt clasp. He let out an awkward laugh while running his fingers through his brown hair.

"I-I should get my shirt," Eren mumbled, pointing over his shoulder towards the closet.

"Or, you could stay like that…" Levi glanced up, winking at the blushing boy.

"Err," Eren could feel his face burning. "I'll just get my shirt!" He darted into the closet, reappearing moments later fully clothed. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled back to the group, reclaiming his spot next to Armin.

"Okay!" Connie clasped his hands behind his head and smiled. "Jean, you can go next since you just got here!"

"Ha!" Jean reached for the bottle, twisting his wrist then letting go. He carefully followed the spinning bottle with his eyes, silently praying for it to stop on Mikasa.

"Huh?" He glanced up at the person the bottle pointed to. "Armin?"

"No." Eren stretched his leg out and nudged the bottle until it pointed to Connie.

"Jean," Connie slapped his hand down on Jean's shoulder. "I love you man, but hell no!"

Jean knocked Connie's hand away and sighed. He shot Hanji a pleading look. "Can I just spin again?"

"Of course, Jean!" Hanji hopped up and began walking towards Armin. "Once you finish Seven Minutes in Heaven with our little Armin!" She kicked Eren in the head, knocking him backwards. Then, she pulled Armin to his feet and began dragging him towards Jean, stopping in front of the reluctant teen.

"Jean," Hanji growled. "Levi will kick your ass if you disobey my rules. Right, Levi?" She beamed at the shorter boy when he gave her a half-hearted nod. "Great! Now…" She reached down and yanked Jean to his feet while keeping her hold on Armin so he couldn't escape.

The two boys kicked and tugged the whole way to the closet, occasionally knocking into each other instead of Hanji. Hanji only laughed at their futile efforts before shoving the two into the closet.

"Hanji, wait!" Armin stammered, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Oh, Armin," The brunette pushed lightly on Armin's chest-causing him to stumble farther back into her closet. "It's only seven minutes! Make the most of it like Levi and Eren did!" She slammed the door then placed her hands on her hips, nodding as the two boys in the closet fell silent.

* * *

Armin ran his hand carefully along the wall, stopping when he bumped his hand against a switch. "Got it." He flipped the switch and turned to the taller boy leaning against the opposite wall. "Um, Jean?" Armin looked down at his hands.

"What's up?" Jean peered down at the smaller boy, feeling slightly apologetic towards him.

"I'm sorry I'm not Mikasa." Armin examined his nails, finding something, anything to look at so he did not have to look at Jean.

"What?" Jean laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Shit, Armin. I'm sorry for how I acted back there." He smiled as the smaller boy finally looked at him. "I just thought you wouldn't want to be in here with me- that you would be uncomfortable. That's why I asked to spin again. I don't have anything against you…"

Armin crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, shooting Jean a skeptical look. "So," he began with growing confidence in his voice, "You weren't just hoping to get in here with Mikasa?"

"Uh, well," Jean brushed away a few specs of dust that had collected on his shoulder. "Um," He clasped his hands together as he carefully picked his words. "I like Mikasa, but I know she doesn't like me. Plus, there's Eren…"

Armin giggled lightly into his hand. He looked up at Jean and gave him a reassuring smile. "I will tell Mikasa that you are a great guy."

"Re-Really?" Jean stuttered. "That would be awe…" His words trailed off at the thought of the beautiful girl always at Eren's side. "No, you don't have to do that, Armin."

"Why?" Armin's brows furrowed in confusion. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Well, yea. Kinda…" Jean again rubbed the back of his neck. "But," he paused as his eyes drifted to the floor before quickly moving back to Armin's. "Just don't say anything to her."

"Eh?" Armin nodded as he watched Jean shrug his shoulders. "Well, okay. I won't say anything than."

The two boys fell silent-both staring down at their shoes. The sudden flicker of the closet light caused the two to glance up.

"Damn," Jean mumbled. He reached up to bang against the dimming light-bad idea. The light went out, surrounding the two boys in darkness. "Shit," Jean cursed. He moved blindly to try and flip the light switch-worse idea. He felt his foot get caught on something- a coat hanger maybe- and couldn't recover. He flailed his arms as he began falling in Armin's direction.

"Jean!?" Armin yelped as he felt a massive weight on his chest, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

"What," Eren growled, "the fuck was that!?" He jumped up and began racing to the closet. "Jean, you bastard! What the fuck do you think you're- Ah!" Eren hit the ground hard. "What the…?" He peered over his shoulder to see Connie clinging to his legs. "Connie! Let me go!"

"No!" Connie grunted as he wrapped his arms tighter around Eren's kicking legs. "They still have two minutes left!"

Eren tried to twist his body around, but Connie was proving to be stronger than he looked. "Connie!" Eren yelled through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Armin!?" Jean pushed himself up off of the small boy. "Are you okay?!" He grew more concerned at the lack of response from the smaller boy. He felt around until he placed his hand on Armin's soft cheek, sliding his hand to Armin's mouth where he paused to check for breath. "Thank god," he whispered as he felt warm, light breaths on his palm.

"J-Jean…?" Armin groaned after a few moments.

"Hey," Jean spoke softly. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Yea," Armin allowed Jean to pull him into a sitting position, flinching as Jean grazed his hand against a bump growing on the back of his head.

"Ah, damn…" Jean peered down at the smaller boy. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," Armin smiled weakly as he carefully examined the bump.

Jean squinted against the darkness to get a better view of the injured boy. He noticed the way Armin's nose scrunched up cutely as he gently applied pressure to the bump on the back of his head. He could barely make out a red tint across the blond's soft cheeks. _"Maybe it's because I can't see well, but Armin looks really…Really cute right now…" _

Jean leaned closer to the boy and placed a strong hand on his small back-causing the blond to gasp.

"Jean?"

"Armin… You, uh…. You look really cute right now…" The words came tumbling out of the brunet's mouth. Before Armin could protest, Jean used his free hand to cup the blond's chin, tilting his head up as he brought his lips down on the smaller, softer ones.

Armin felt his face boiling as Jean gently pressed his lips against his. However, there was something about the firm yet careful pressure against his lips that stopped him from pulling back. He could sense Jean's hesitation and desire through the delicate kiss. The blond slowly moved his hand and carefully placed it on the back of the taller boy's neck, breathing out in relief as Jean took that as an invitation to pull him closer to his chest. Armin craned his neck further back and let out a quiet-almost inaudible- moan as Jean slowly ran his hand down Armin's back.

Jean pulled back after a few moments and brushed away the bangs covering Armin's blue eyes. He smiled and guided his lips back to the smaller boy's, only to jerk his head back at the sound of the door flying open.

"Jean!" Eren grabbed the back of Jean's collar, ripping him away from Armin. He shoved the taller boy out of the closet then kicked the back of his knees-causing Jean to fall to the floor. "What the fuck were you doing to Armin?!"

Jean groaned and looked up to see Connie pouting and rubbing at a reddening cheek. He sat up and twisted his body around, gasping as he narrowly dodged a kick to the face. "What the hell Eren!?"

"Why the fuck were you on top of Armin, you bastard!? Were you trying to take advantage of him!?" Eren reached down and grabbed Jean's shirt, jerking him to his feet.

"Is that any of your fucking business?" Jean watched as Eren huffed, shaking with anger. "No response, huh Jeager?"

"Oh," Eren found himself chuckling quietly. "I'm about to show you my response!" He flung his arm back, curling his fingers into a tight fist.

"Eren!" Armin raced towards the two boys and squeezed himself in between them. "Jean tripped! That's all that happened!" He waved his arms in Eren's face until the said boy let go of Jean's shirt. Armin shot an apologetic look to Jean before stumbling after his fuming friend.

Jean smoothed down his shirt before turning to his moping friend. "The hell happened to you, Connie?" He offered his hand and helped Connie to his feet.

"Eren kicked me in the face…"

"Why!? Damn, that bastard!" Jean wanted to be angry but couldn't help laughing at Connie's swollen cheek.

"Haha," Connie continued to rub at his sore cheek. "I was trying to stop him from getting to the closet."

"Huh?" Jean looked down at Connie. "Well, you did a shitty job."

Connie cursed under his breath before looking up at his friend. "Say, Jean? What were you two doing in there anyway?" He began laughing as he saw a blush creeping up Jean's cheeks.

"Shut up, Connie." Jean muttered as he made his way back to the group, casting a quick, worried glance at Armin before stopping to glare at Eren.

Eren mouthed "I'll kill you" to the taller boy before looking down after receiving a scolding look from Levi.

Hanji waited until all of her friends were settled around the bottle once again. She laughed and peered around the group as if she was searching for her next prey. After a few moments she clapped her hands together and glanced down at the bottle. "Now, who's next?"

**Hope Everyone likes it! Sorry in advance for any grammar errors! **


	3. Chapter 3 ConniexSasha

Seven Minutes in Heaven Part 3

"I think," Jean chimed in through the mumbled chatter, "that little Connie here should go next." Jean rubbed the fuzz atop Connie's round head before nudging the bottle towards him.

"Alright!" Connie thrust his fist into the air and reached for the bottle with his other hand. He quickly snapped his wrist, watching as the bottle pointed to each person multiple times. He leaned forward as the bottle slowed down, closely following each spin with his eyes.

The young boy did not even have to look up to know who the bottle stopped on. He glanced around at the crumbs surrounding a girl's legs and smiled- unaware of a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Sasha!" Connie hopped up and raced to his friend-said friend was currently more occupied with the contents of her chip bag than the game.

Sasha finally peered up at the face beaming inches away from hers. "Me?" She asked, stifling a laugh as she spewed crumbs towards Connie's face.

Connie nodded excitedly before pulling the brunette to her feet. He shook his head as she reached for her fallen chip bag. "Your food can wait seven minutes!"

Sasha stopped reaching for the chip bag and glanced down at Connie grinning from ear to ear. She felt the corner of her lips twitching, urging her to reveal her humorous smile. "Right! Let's go!" She laughed before linking arms with her smaller friend. They skipped clumsily to the closet and stumbled inside, slamming the door.

* * *

"Well," Hanji leaned back on her elbows, stretching her legs out before placing them atop Levi's outstretched legs. "That was easy."

"Hanji," Levi mumbled while kicking her heavy legs off of his smaller ones. "You speak as if you had all of this planned." He shot Hanji a skeptical look before pulling one knee up, lazily resting his elbow atop it.

The brunette laughed before sitting up. She scooted closer to her annoyed friend and moved her face too close to his. "Had Jean not interfered, I believe you and Eren would have made a," She paused, carefully deciding her next word. "_Mess_…"

"That's right!" Jean grabbed at his stomach as he began shaking from laughter. He collapsed onto his side and began pounding his fist against the carpeted floor. "Had I been five seconds later, I would have been greeted with a not-so-pleasant sight!"

"Jean," Eren growled. He ignored Armin's pleads to calm down and bolted up, shoving his sleeves up his arms as he began marching towards the taller boy. "You're dead!" He shouted as he squeezed his hand into a fist and prepared to punch the taller boy-who was now standing, preparing to defend his face.

Eren jerked his fist back and began twisting his body, swinging his arm forward only to be stopped by a tight grip on his wrist. "What the hell?!" He looked to see Levi standing to his right- his small fingers wrapped tightly around Eren's now motionless arm. Eren then moved his eyes away from Levi and brought them to the small blond standing in front of him. "A-Armin!?"

Armin stood in front of Jean with his arms crossed. He met Eren's trembling eyes and shook his head.

Eren stumbled backwards, nearly falling on his ass. He caught his footing and darted his eyes to the three boys standing before him. "Armin, I-" He looked down at his clenched fist.

"It's fine, Eren." Armin spoke up, bringing the taller boy back from his thoughts. "But, I really wish you two would stop fighting." The small blond quickly turned on his heel to face the boy he kissed not so long ago. He cocked his eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"O-Of course!" Jean stammered, watching as Armin moved to take Connie's abandoned spot beside him. Jean slowly sat back down, sneaking glances at the blond sitting close to him.

At the same time, Levi was dragging Eren to other side of the circle of people, forcing the taller boy to sit down and shut up. Levi took the empty spot beside Eren and pulled out his cellphone, quickly typing a text to Eren demanding him to calm down before someone gets hurt.

Eren felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and opened his messages, only to jerk his head up at the sound of a loud bang coming from the closet. "What the fuck are those two doing?"

* * *

"Like this?" Sasha banged her fist against the wall and let out a loud, over-exaggerated moan.

"Perfect!" Connie pressed both hands against his mouth to try and muffle his building laughter.

"How about..?" Sasha slammed her back against the wall and shouted "Oh, Connie!"

Connie crouched down, hugging his stomach as he desperately tried not to burst out laughing-ultimately ruining the joke. After a few moments, he stood back up and continued to bang against the wall in time with Sasha's noisy moans. "Hey," He called out to his friend. He nodded down to his belt, grinning as she caught on instantly.

"I'm gonna rip those jeans right off!" Sasha shouted as she pushed some metal coat hangers around in an attempt to mimic the sound of a belt being thrown.

"Oh my!" Connie hollered, banging his fist hard against the wall one time. "Are you ready, Sasha!?"

The brunette looked to her friend, biting her lip as she tried to think of what to say. "Umm," She whispered, breathing out a laugh. "Bring it!" She quickly shut her mouth and placed both hands over her burning cheeks. "I couldn't think of what to say," She whispered loudly at Connie- who was now toppled over, grabbing at his sides as he wheezed.

"It," the boy gasped, "It was perfect!" He jumped up and leaned close to the door before shouting "In I go!"

The two collapsed to the floor, constantly shushing one another if a laugh got too loud. In between hushed laughter, they would let out loud moans and "oh yeah's" to keep the joke alive. After a few minutes, Sasha abruptly stopped laughing and hopped up, sniffing the air in front of her.

"What's up?" Connie stood up and walked closer to the brunette. He watched as her eyes stopped on his face, or rather his lips. "Um, Sasha? Everything okay?" His voice wavered slightly from a mixture of confusion and concern. He raised his eyebrows, casting an awkward look before being slammed against the door. "Sasha!"

"You have," the brunette moved her lips close to Connie's, "crumbs on your mouth."

Before he could say anything, Sasha pressed her lips against her friend's, tracing her tongue against his lips in order to catch every stray crumb. "Oh my god!" She squealed, "My favorite kind!"

Connie stood wide-eyed as Sasha continued to run her tongue slowly against his lips. He could feel his face heating up and his hands trembling. He clenched his shaking hands into fists and gulped. The shorter boy then squeezed his eyes shut and prepared to return the kiss-his first kiss. He waited for what he thought would be the right opportunity before he carefully began to open his mouth, mentally preparing to welcome Sasha's tongue with his own.

However, the almost kiss came to a halt as Sasha let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Jean hopped up and ran to the door, the rest of the group close behind. He reached for the doorknob and jerked the door open, quickly jumping back as Connie fell to the floor with Sasha wrapped in his arms.

"Sasha!" Connie pushed up on one arm into a sitting position, ignoring the sharp pain that shot down his back. He kept his free arm tightly around the brunette's waist. "What's wrong!?"

Sasha buried her face in her friend's neck and let out a noisy sob. "Sp-Spider!"

Connie chuckled lightly and shook his head. He managed to stand up, struggling to keep his footing as the taller girl clung to him. "I didn't see a spider," He responded.

"How could you not see it!?" Sasha pushed herself away from her shorter friend and wiped at her tear-stricken cheeks. "It was huge!" She dropped her head into her cupped hands and let out another loud sob.

"Sasha…" Connie stepped towards the crying brunette and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before moving back towards the closet. "I'll kill it for you!"

"Wa-Wait!" Sasha clumsily ran her hands against her cheeks before racing to grab her friend's arm. She buried her face into his shoulder after he gave her a reassuring nod.

The two walked back into the closet, reappearing moments later.

"Did you kill it!?" Sasha lifted her head and peered at her friend.

Connie opened his hand to reveal a very realistic-looking toy spider. He extended his arm out to show the others.

"Is that thing really a fake?" Jean moved closer to take a look, bumping heads with Eren-who apparently had the same idea. The two glared at each other before stepping back-Jean reclaiming his spot next to a curious Armin and Eren reclaiming his spot next to an annoyed Levi.

"Why do you have this?" Connie asked as he tossed the fake spider to Hanji.

"For experiments, of course!" Hanji took the toy spider and placed it on her bedside table before making her way back to the bottle, the others following.

* * *

Connie waited till the others were a fair distance away before he coaxed Sasha to let go of his arm. After a few moments, he smiled softly as she released his arm.

"Sorry," she looked down at her hands, feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"No worries," Connie grinned and reached to brush a stray tear away from the brunette's cheek.

"You were acting really brave back there!" Sasha jabbed her elbow into her friends side, instantly forgetting the fear she felt only moments ago.

"Acting!?" Connie clasped his hands behind his head and began walking back to the group. He glanced up at the brunette walking beside him. "I am brave!"

"I know, I'm just teasing!" Sasha giggled before shooting a thankful look to her friend. Afterwards, she invited said friend to sit beside her since Armin had claimed his spot.

Connie agreed and plopped down next to Sasha, raising his eyebrows as soon as Jean looked over.

"Well now," Hanji began, "Sounds like things got a little interesting in there." She looked over at the laughing pair.

"Maybe," Connie chuckled. He met Hanji's gaze then nodded down towards the bottle. "Well then, who's next?"

**And Connie/Sasha is finished! Um, the pretending to have sex part was based off of the movie Easy A. And, I'm sorry if they are OOC. This is my first time really writing these two so it was a bit of a challenge. Special thanks to my bro Tehavengeh (Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo) for helping me with some ideas! **

**Sorry in advance for any grammar errors and,**

**Hope everyone likes it! **


	4. Chapter 4 ReinerxBertholdt

**A/N-Italics are muffled voices from the closet (*laughs* that sounds so sketchy) **

Seven Minutes in Heaven Part 4

"Hanji!"

The brunette peered over her shoulders at the sound of her mother's voice. She stood and opened her door, glancing at two people standing at the bottom of the steps. "Perfect," she whispered to herself, quickly wiping away the devilish grin as the pair climbed the steps.

"Come right in," she stepped aside and waved the pair inside before closing and locking her door.

"How was the game?" Eren asked as he stood to greet his friends.

"We won, of course." Reiner fist pounded Eren's extended fist before noticing the bottle on the floor. "Well, what is going on here?" He questioned, allowing Hanji them over to the bottle.

"Spin the bottle," Hanji answered as she kicked Levi's leg so he would make room for the others.

"Why?" Bertholdt nodded towards the clothes littering the floor by an open closet. "Why are your clothes all over the place?" He sat down beside Reiner and directed his eyes towards Hanji, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Hanji began, wearing a rather sinister grin. "I thought I would spice up the rules a bit."

"Oh?" Reiner cocked his eyebrow.

"It goes from spin the bottle to seven minutes in heaven," Eren mumbled, motioning towards the empty closet.

Reiner let out a bellowing laugh before examining the others in the room. "What do you think?" He whispered to Bertholdt- who was also closely examining the others in the circle.

"Not sure," Bertholdt answered. "But, don't you think the seating placements are kind of odd?"

The blond turned again to look at each of his friends, noting how Jean and Armin were sitting with each other and Levi and Eren were sitting with each other. "Hmm?" He scratched his chin before allowing another noisy laugh to escape his lips. "Looks like you all have been busy."

"I got some good shots of Eren and Levi," Jean waved his phone in the air. "I can send them to you if you want."

"Jean," Eren growled. He was about to race towards the taller boy but was stopped midair by a hand pulling him back down. "What the hell, Levi?"

"Eren, have you already forgotten that you almost punched Armin?" Levi slapped the back of the Eren's head before crossing his arms.

"Shit," Eren muttered, recalling the event that happened no more than twenty minutes ago. He glanced back up just in time to see Armin snatching the phone away from Jean. Sighing in relief, he mouthed a 'thank you' to his friend before turning his attention back to Reiner.

The bulky blond began to crack his knuckles as he leaned towards the bottle. "Mind if I go next?"

"You don't wanna wait for Christa to get here?" Jean questioned, raising his eyebrows at Reiner.

"Oh…" Reiner wrapped his thumb and index finger around his chin as he pondered his options. After a few moments, he let his large hand fall onto the bottle. "Nah, I'm ready for some fun!"

Reiner quickly spun the bottle, laughing as Connie began to cheer nonsense. "Here we go," He rubbed his hands together as the bottle slowed down, stopping just seconds later. Reiner let out a hushed laugh before turning to look at his friend.

"Well, Bertholdt. Looks like we're up." He stood, pulling his taller friend up with him.

The two walked towards the closet. Reaching the closet first, Reiner stepped aside to allow his tall friend to enter before him. The blond soon followed, casting the group still seated by the bottle a mischievous smile before closing the door.

* * *

"Weird," Jean mumbled, looking to the others. "No hesitation or anything. They both just went in without the slightest protest."

"Well, they are close friends," Armin responded. Still, the blond too thought it was strange. "Why did he smile like that?" He asked himself as he tapped his chin with his index finger, stopping moments later to shake his head clear of these thoughts. "It's not my business."

On the other side of the circle, Levi watched as Hanji chuckled quietly into her hand for quite some time. He reached his hand into the closest candy bowl, tossing a mint at her head.

"Nice aim!" She moved her hand away from her mouth, filling the room with growing laughter.

"Hanji," Levi growled, rolling his eyes. "Are you doing something to get the bottle to land on who you want it to land on?"

"How could I possibly do that?" The brunette ducked as more candy was chucked at her head. "It's just luck," She smiled, nodding to Eren- who was sitting close enough to have his leg touching Levi's.

Levi sighed before turning back to the group, only to find Eren no longer beside him. "What the hell?" He glanced over to see Eren, Jean, and Connie tiptoeing towards the closet. "What are you brats doing?" He griped, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Levi," Eren called over his shoulder, keeping his voice low as he approached the closet. "We're gonna listen in to see if something happens!"

"Immature," Levi muttered under his breath before standing. He walked over to Armin, bending down to snatch Jean's abandoned phone. He ignored Armin's whispered protests and moved back to pick up the phone lying where Eren was sitting. "Idiot," he grumbled. The dark-haired boy then took both phones and moved to lie on Hanji's bed, opening up the gallery on Jean's phone.

* * *

"Dammit, Eren! Move your fat head!" Jean shoved on Eren's shoulder.

"At least I don't have a horse face!" Eren shoved back.

"Shut the hell up you two!" Connie whispered loudly. He pushed both boys out of the way, making room to press his ear against the door.

_"Reiner…." _

Connie clasped his hand against his mouth, staring wide-eyed at the two boys watching eagerly behind him.

"What happened?!" Eren pulled Connie's hand away from his mouth.

"I just heard," Connie breathed in and out, attempting to control potential laughter, "Bertholdt moan Reiner's name…"

"Move!" Jean shoved Connie out of the way, pressing his own ear hard against the door. He held his breath as he heard shuffling from inside, jerking his head away as a loud slam echoed from the closet. Losing his balance, Jean fell back onto Eren, knocking said boy to the floor.

"Jean," Eren spoke through gritted teeth, "Get the fuck off of me!"

Jean obliged, realizing he was at fault in this situation. He extended his hand to pull Eren up, mumbling an apology as Eren accepted his hand.

_"Reiner!" _

The three boys turned to the closet, staring in horror at the loud yelp that came from Bertholdt. They stumbled back to the door- Connie crouched down with his ear pressed against the door, Eren standing a little behind him with his ear too pressed against the door, and Jean standing behind Eren, using the last bit of space for his own ear.

_"Should I also take mine off?" _

"Holy shit!" Jean whispered loudly, ignoring Connie's waves to shut him up.

_"I-Wait Reiner! Rein-Ahhhh! Your hands are cold!" _

"Did he just!?" Eren squeaked, pointing towards his crotch.

Connie shushed the two behind him, pressing his ear harder against the door.

_"Turn around, Bertholdt." _

"Oh, god," Connie hissed as he listened to more shuffling in the closet. He peered up at Jean and Eren- both boys standing with their hands clumsily covering their open mouths.

_"Are you ready, Bertholdt?" _

"They are really about to do it!" Jean whispered loudly before turning to mouth 'sex' to Armin, receiving a disappointed head shake from the smaller blond. He turned back to press his ear against the door once more.

_"I'm going to go a little faster now, okay?" _

Eren pressed both hands against his eyes, feeling his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

The closet door began to shake repeatedly. An occasional loud moan was heard from, they assumed, Bertholdt.

The three boys exchanged glances with each other before slowly moving away from the door. They stood a short distance away- all wearing the same slacked-jaw, wide-eyed expression. Jean cleared his throat, breaking the silence among the trio.

"Um, Eren. I don't know why this freaked you out. I mean you and Levi almo-"

"Shut the hell up!" Eren squeezed his hand into a fist.

"Eren," Levi called from the bed. "This is your last warning to calm down."

Eren huffed, shoulders slumping as he relaxed his hand. He looked over at the wall clock, realizing it has been over fifteen minutes. "Should we…?" He gestured towards the closet.

"I've got it," Hanji laughed, knocking on the door. "Time's been up you two! Share some closet time for everyone else!" She turned on her heel and strolled back to claim her spot by the bottle.

The sound of the doorknob twisting had the three boys inhaling-all biting down on their hands in a desperate attempt to keep silent.

Reiner was the first to exit the closest-shirtless with sweat glistening on his muscular chest. Bertholdt appeared a few moments later-red-faced with his bangs sticking to his damp forehead. He fumbled with the clasp on his pants before sliding his football jersey over his head. He gasped for breath as he ran after Reiner, tossing said boy's muddy jersey at his back.

Reiner stopped in front of the trio. He laughed as they stumbled back, all falling to the floor. He crouched down, moving his face close to the three. "Something wrong, boys?" The blond waggled his eyebrows and let out a noisy laugh. He then pulled each boy to his feet before turning to reclaim his spot around the bottle with a gasping Bertholdt in tow.

Connie looked down at the hand that grabbed Reiner's. "Oh. My. God." He looked to Jean and Eren-realization washing over their faces.

The three stumbled to the bathroom, gingerly washing their hands before returning to the circle.

* * *

"Well, have fun?" Hanji peered over at the two boys, raising her eyebrows.

Reiner laughed and slapped his hand against Bertholdt's back. "Yea, we had a lot of fun." He turned to face Eren. "Did you get that far, Eren?"

Eren quickly shook his head before burying his face in his cupped hands, mentally cursing at Jean for bringing that up earlier.

Levi grabbed a tuft of Eren's hair, jerking his head up and turning it to face him. "Don't be so embarrassed, you brat."

Eren huffed, knocking Levi's hand away from his head. He turned to grab his phone, hoping to play a game so everyone's attention would fall elsewhere. "What the fuck!?" He stared down at the picture of he and Levi in the closet set as his background.

"Something wrong?" Levi questioned, leaning closer to Eren to get a better look at his phone. "It's a nice picture."

"Y-You did this!?" Eren stuttered.

"Yes, and you better not change it or I will kick your ass." Levi drew his knee up to his chest, resting his elbow atop it.

Eren locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket. Sighing, he glanced to Armin, shooting him a questioning look but only received a shrug in response.

"Yo, Hanji! Open up!"

All eyes turned to the familiar voice on the other side of Hanji's bedroom door.

Hanji walked to the door, pulling it open to reveal Ymir and Christa. "You're late." She noted as they walked in and glanced around the room.

"We stopped to eat after the game. All that running got me hungry." Ymir answered.

"Congrats on the win," Hanji smiled as she lead the two girls towards the circle of friends. "We are just playing some spin the bottle mixed with seven minutes in heaven. Wanna spin next?"

"Do I even have to spin?" Ymir laughed as she threw her arm around Christa's shoulders.

**Well that was difficult. I wanted to change the pace a little so not every story was set up the same. So, that's why I wrote these two with Eren, Jean, and Connie listening in. Plus, this is my first time ever writing these two, so I was nervous it would be too OOC if I decided to write in their POVs. I hope this was okay for these two! **

**Anyway, special, special thanks to my bro Tehavengeh (Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo) for helping me with a lot of the ideas!**

**Sorry in advanced for any grammar errors I've missed!**

**Thank you sooooooooooo much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! (I have looked at all of the suggestions and will gladly look at more) Hope everyone enjoys! **


	5. Chapter 5 YmirxChrista

Seven Minutes in Heaven Part 5

"You should spin," Christa peered up at Ymir as she answered for Hanji.

"You think so?" Ymir watched as Christa shrugged the heavy arm off her shoulders and walked over to sit on the other side of Jean-prompting Ymir to quickly wedge herself between the two. "I suppose I can if that's what you want," Ymir huffed as she leaned forward to reach for the bottle.

Snapping her wrist, Ymir sent the bottle into what seemed like an endless whirl. After what felt like hours, the bottle finally stopped. Ymir slowly lifted her head to meet with the trembling eyes staring back at hers. "The hell?" The brunette turned to shoot a glare at Hanji. "There's something wrong with your bottle…"

"I a-agree!" Connie yelped as he kicked the bottle away from him. "Isn't there some kinda rule that says you can only go into the closet once!?"

"No," Hanji answered flatly.

"Well, I am not going into a closet for seven minutes with that dope," Ymir grumbled as she pointed at Connie.

"Who the hell are you calling a dope?!" Connie shouted back, balling his fists.

"I think I made that clear when I pointed at you, idiot." Ymir stole a quick glance at Christa- noticing the way the blonde sighed with each insult directed at Connie.

"Ymir," Connie growled before standing up and marching to the lounging girl.

"You wanna fight, shorty?" Ymir stood up, towering over the shorter boy.

Connie pushed up on his toes but was still unable to meet Ymir at face-level. He cursed under his breath and dropped back down onto the balls of his feet.

"There has been a lot of fights tonight," Hanji noted as she watched the argument happening in the middle of the circle.

"I wonder why?" Levi questioned sarcastically.

"Ymir…" Christa stood and moved to stand beside the taller girl. "You said you would be nice."

Ymir let go of Connie's shirt collar and stepped back, searching for the bottle. Once spotted, she snatched it up and strolled over to Christa, setting the bottle on the floor and pointing it at the blonde. "Looks like the bottle has spoken," Ymir grabbed Christa's hand and guided her to the closet, slamming the door as soon as she and the blonde were both inside.

* * *

"Can Ymir do that?" Jean asked, directing the question to Hanji.

"Do you want to go and tell her that she can't?" Reiner questioned, laughing at the mumbled 'no' in response. "That's what I thought," Reiner continued. "She's our tough quarterback. I wouldn't want to mess with her."

"Yeah, yeah," Jean grumbled as he picked at loose strands on the carpet. Sighing, he glanced up at the clock, noting how only one minute has passed. "So, what do we do while we wait?"

"It's only seven minutes," Armin answered.

"Well yea I know, but are we just gonna sit here in silence for seven minutes?" Jean glanced around at the others.

"We could," Hanji began, smiling devilishly, "play a little prank on them for not following the rules…"

* * *

"Ymir," Christa crossed her arms and peered up at her friend. "You should apologize to Connie when we get out."

"Bu-I…. Okay…" Ymir sighed and leaned against the wall, mentally cursing the boy for pissing her off. "So…" She began, catching Christa's attention once again. "What should we do while we are in here?" The brunette raised her eyebrows and shot a flirty wink towards the blonde.

"I was just thinking we would wait until time is up." Christa began to focus her attention on a stray strand of hair that fell in front of her eye.

Ymir crossed her arms and let out a noisy sigh. She brought her eyes to study the blonde before her. Starting with the feet, Ymir slowly guided her eyes up Christa's body- smiling at her small yet toned bare legs then moving her eyes up a bit more to stop on the blonde's chest. She brought her finger up to her mouth, nervously biting at her thumbnail while she continued. The brunette shifted her eyes up further to Christa's pale neck then to her defined chin then finally stopping on those beautiful blue orbs she loved so much.

"Will you help me fix my hair?" Christa asked, bringing Ymir out of her trance.

"Sure," Ymir twirled her finger, gesturing for the blonde to turn around before she approached the small girl and slowly eased the ponytail band out of said girl's hair. She began to scoop up strands of Christa's soft locks, shuddering as her hand continued to brush against said girl's smooth neck. The brunette stopped her hand on Christa's neck, relaxing her hand to allow what strands of hair she had secured to slip through her fingers.

"Ymir?" Christa peered over her shoulder just in time to have a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. "Y-Ymir?!" She mumbled against said girl's mouth.

* * *

"Okay," Hanji whispered. She motioned for the others to start walking loudly up the steps before running over to the closet door. "Hey, you two?" She heard a muffled 'what' so she continued. "We're gonna head upstairs to try and find Twister. We will be back in a few minutes." Nodding at the mumbled 'whatever' from Ymir, Hanji quietly raced to her bed and snatched up one of her treasured dolls before shuffling loudly up the steps.

"What the hell is that ugly thing?" Levi cocked an eyebrow as he glanced down at the doll in Hanji's hand.

"Do not talk bad about Sawney!" Hanji clutched the doll to her chest and glared at Levi.

"Sawney…?" Levi scrunched his eyebrows down and crossed his arms before peering up at Eren- who happened to mirror Levi's stance.

"Oh!" Eren finally shouted after a few moments of tossing the doll's name around in his head. "You mean from that show about the titans?"

"Yea!" Hanji shoved the doll in Eren's face, waggling it in front of his eyes.

Eren squinted his eyes and tilted his head-unaware that everyone else had gathered around him, matching his stance. He tilted his head the other way while scratching at his chin- desperately attempting to conjure up images of the televised titan in his head.

Finally capturing a mental picture of the TV character, Eren brought his eyes back to the doll before him. The doll, he noticed, was simply a brown sack stuffed with newspaper with a green hairband tied around the top to give the appearance of a head. It had one sewn eye while the other eye, if it could even be called an eye, was just a small, horizontal black line drawn on with a sharpie. It did not have a nose and the mouth… Eren jerked his head back slightly, sneering at the poorly drawn mouth with the poorly drawn teeth to match it.

"Um, Hanji?" Eren finally spoke up, finding it no longer possible to stare at the hideous doll any longer.

"Yes?" Hanji asked, holding out the 'e' longer than needed.

"Er, doesn't the titan in the show have like hair and…"

"The hair fell off!" Hanji yelled as she pulled the doll back to her chest.

Connie and Sasha collapsed to the floor, grabbing at their sides as they shook with laughter. Reiner and Bertholdt made their way to the kitchen to sweet talk Hanji's mother into preparing some snacks while Armin offered Hanji a sympathetic look before turning to go and sit on the couch with Jean following closely behind him.

Eren allowed Levi to guide him away from Hanji. He listened to Levi whisper about how Hanji can get frightening when mad. The two made their way to sit across from Jean and Armin and quietly discussed with the other boys how Hanji's doll looks nothing like the titan from the TV show.

Hanji let out an exaggerated sob before shouting "Hey" to get everyone's attention. She waited until all eyes were on her before she began. "So, even though you have insulted my precious Sawney," she stopped to plant her lips firmly on the dolls cheek before continuing. "I'm willing to forgive you for now… For the sake of the prank." She walked into the kitchen, reappearing moments later with a broom and yarn.

"Are you finally going to clean your bathroom?" Levi questioned, eyeing the broom.

"No, Levi," Hanji griped. "This is for the prank. We are going to tie some yarn around Sawney's neck then tie the rest to the end of the broom and hold it in front of the door to scare Ymir and Christa when they come out."

"So, you are admitting that the doll is ugly?" Levi ducked, narrowly missing a book flying at his face.

"It's not that Sawney is ugly," Hanji whined. "It's just that the titans in the show are very scary." She nodded before busying herself with the yarn.

"I would have nightmares if the titans actually looked like that in the show," Jean whispered to Armin as he pointed towards the doll. He beamed as he watched Armin quickly place his small hand against his quivering mouth to muffle his giggling.

"Alright!" Hanji shouted a few moments later, holding up the broom with the doll hanging from the end. "Bertholdt, you will have to be the one to hold it since you have the longest arms." Hanji shoved the broom into Bertholdt's arms before turning on her heel to lead the others back down the stairs.

"W-wait!" Berthholdt called out as he ran after the others.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Ymir cried out as she pressed her hand against her mouth and fell back against the wall.

Christa softened her eyes as she walked towards her friend. "I knew you liked me, Ymir. But, I didn't know you liked me this way."

"Well, we've been friends for years, and you are really pretty and…" Her words trailed off as she felt a small hand sliding into her larger one.

"You are sweet, Ymir, and you are my best friend." She stepped closer to the brunette as she continued. "I think I like you too, but I don't want to rush this."

Ymir cupped Christa's chin, tilting said girl's head back. She brought her lips to the smaller ones before her and carefully brushed against them before pulling her head away. "Was that okay?"

"Yes," Christa replied, laughing at the loud 'Yes!' that escaped from Ymir's mouth.

Ymir, regaining her composure, cautiously lifted the smaller girl, grinning as the blonde obliged by wrapping her small legs around Ymir's waist. The brunette then placed a light kiss atop Christa's lips, gasping as she felt Christa's lips pressing against hers with more force.

Taking that as an invitation, Ymir parted her lips, allowing Christa's tongue to brush against her own. She slid one hand down Christa's back, stopping to fiddle with the waistband of said girl's skirt.

"Ymir," Christa spoke in a warning tone.

"Sorry," Ymir muttered against Christa's lips as she placed her hand back on the back of Christa's leg- again using both hands to support the small girl.

* * *

"They aren't coming out," Connie whispered loudly.

"I can see that," Hanji answered as she glanced around the dark room.

"Connie, go knock my clock over then run back really fast."

"Why me?" Connie whined before being shoved by Hanji. He raced blindly towards the direction Hanji pointed, stubbing his toe against a table in the process. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed a scream before limping to the clock. Pushing the clock down, Connie quickly hobbled back to the steps as he heard shuffling from the closet.

"This is it," Hanji whispered excitedly as she watched Bertholdt move the broom out, swinging the doll back and forth in front of the closet door.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Ymir set Christa back down before moving towards the door. "What are those idiots doing?"

"Didn't they go upstairs?" Christa asked.

Ymir huffed and reached for the doorknob. Yanking the door open, she was greeted with something attacking her face. The brunette growled and grabbed the thing hitting her face before chucking it across the room.

"Sawney!" Hanji bolted towards the doll, ignoring the curses from Ymir.

Ymir peered around the corner at everyone standing in the doorway by the stairs. "What the hell are you all doing? Was this some kinda joke?" She moved her glaring eyes to each person.

"It was Hanji's idea," Jean mumbled as he made his way back to the bottle with the rest of the group.

"Hanji, what the fuck?" Ymir walked towards Hanji. She looked down at the ugly doll resting in Hanji's arms before she began laughing. "What is that hideous thing?"

"He's not hideous!" Hanji turned to grab another doll off her bed before returning to her place by the bottle with Ymir and Christa following.

"There's more?!" Eren yelped as he stared at the second doll.

"Of course! I couldn't have Sawney without Bean!" Hanji placed the two dolls beside her before turning her attention to Ymir and Christa-or rather to their laced fingers. "Have a nice time?"

"Would have been nicer if you all didn't decide to be idiots and ruin it," Ymir grumbled. She felt a light squeeze on her hand and looked down at the blonde beside her. Sighing, she shifted her eyes to Connie, mumbling a half-hearted "Sorry" before turning back to face Hanji.

Connie smirked. "Thank you for the apology!" He screamed, wanting everyone to know that she had apologized to him for once.

Ymir muttered a few curse words under her breath before looking down at the dolls beside Hanji. "So you said Sawney and Bean? Like from that one show?"

"Yes! Finally! Someone appreciates the dolls!" Hanji beamed at Ymir.

"Um, no…" Ymir shook her head, ignoring Hanji's exaggerated whines.

"You people just don't know how to appreciate the beauty of a titan," She dropped her head, allowing a devious laugh to escape her lips. "And, some of you will pay for that soon enough," She mumbled before lifting her head, returning to her usually chipper self. "Now then, let's get back to the main game!"

**Sorry for the delay! Classes started and then writer's block happened.. **

**Anyway, I'm not sure which pair will be next, but I think I will do two or three pairs from the reviews before doing the last two (or three) parts that I already have kind of planned out.**

**My bro Tehavengeh (Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo) gave me the idea to add the ugly titan dolls so special thanks goes to her!**

**Sorry for any grammar errors I may have missed and as always I hope everyone enjoys! **


	6. Chapter 6 Eren, Armin, Mikasa

Seven Minutes in Heaven Part 6

Hanji peered over the rim of her glasses, closely examining each person. She paused on one being who has remained utterly silent for the majority of the night. Pulling her lips into a devious grin, she nudged the bottle towards a quiet, dark-haired girl sitting a little on the outside of the circle.

Mikasa looked up from her phone as the bottle tapped against her foot. She kicked the bottle back to the middle of the circle before resuming the game she was devoting all of her attention to.

"Come on Mikasa," Eren leaned back on his elbows and turned his head to face his friend. "It could be fun."

"This game I'm playing is satisfying," she mumbled, pulling her red scarf over her mouth.

"Well then you can just play the game in the closet," Eren suggested as he knocked the bottle back towards his friend.

"Yea!" Sasha clapped her hands together and beamed at the ravenette. "Besides, if anyone tries something, you can just kick their ass!" Sasha punched at the air, mimicking what she believed would happen if someone were to cross the girl.

Said girl pulled the scarf away from her mouth and reluctantly reached for the bottle, giving it a half-hearted spin as she used her other hand to wave away the stupid, waggling eyebrows expression Eren was giving her.

The bottle spun for a few seconds before stopping.

"See," Eren gestured towards Armin, "it landed on Armin. You two can talk or whatever without feeling awkward."

Mikasa bit her lip as she looked up at Armin then back at Eren. Seconds later, she bolted up. Seizing her opportunity, Mikasa snatched Eren's hand, aggressively pulling said boy to his feet. She dragged him over to Armin, stopping to jerk the blond to his feet before leading both boys to the closet then slamming the door.

"What was that?" Jean finally questioned, breaking the silence that followed the abrupt scene.

"Hard to say," Reiner offered. "She's been very quiet this entire time."

"She's," Levi stopped, dropping his chin atop his knuckles. "She's going to interrogate them."

"I-Interrogate?!" Jean squeaked, furiously rubbing at the back of his now sweat-covered neck.

"Yep." Levi glanced towards the door, ignoring the sudden dryness of his throat that comes from being worried- an emotion he does not feel often- before clasping his hands behind his head and falling back onto the plush carpet.

"Shit," Jean cursed under his breath as he bit nervously at his thumbnail, replaying scenarios of getting his ass kicked by the ravenette- he wasn't the least be worried about Eren because he knew he could take that idiot, as he liked to call him, any day. "It was just a kiss," he mumbled, barely audible. "Armin won't say anything…" He desperately continued to reassure himself-unaware that his voice had risen loud enough to be heard by the others in the room.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us, Jean?" Hanji waggled her eyebrows at the trembling boy.

"No." Jean stood up and walked towards the stairs. "I'm gonna step outside for a few minutes." That being said, the tall boy climbed up the steps, nodding to Hanji's mother before pushing the door open and walking out into the cold November air.

Pressing his back against the side of the house, Jean lifted his shirt to wipe away the sweat dripping down from his head, ignoring the cold air biting at his exposed stomach. He slid down to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest as he placed one hand over his heart. He gasped as he felt the quick, soft thuds against his hand. "What am I getting so worked up for?" Tilting his head back to peer up at the clear night sky, Jean allowed his mind to wander back to the kiss he shared with Armin, noting how his heart rate increased with each thought of the blond.

"Shit," he cursed again, squeezing his eyes shut as he welcomed the cold air that was helping with his warm body.

* * *

"Mikasa, what the fuck?!" Eren raised his hands to stop himself from hitting the wall. He spun around, straightening out his shirt before glaring at the ravenette leaning against the door.

Armin slowly stood up, groaning as he rubbed his knees. He turned to face Mikasa, shooting her a questioning look.

"Tell me what happened with Levi," Mikasa demanded, meeting eyes with Eren's turquoise ones. Moments later, she shifted her eyes to Armin's, "and with Jean," she finished.

"Yea," Eren said loudly, cocking his eyebrow as he peered down at the blond. "What _did_ happen with you and Jean? I swear if that bastard did anything to you, I will kill him!" Eren clenched his trembling hands into fists, mentally picturing Jean's smug face being punched repeatedly.

Mikasa slightly softened her expression as she noticed Armin backing up against the wall. "Did he hurt you, Armin?"

"N-No!" Armin shouted, waving his hands in front of his face. "Not at all!"

"Then," Eren growled. "Why the fuck was he on top of you when I opened the door?!"

"He tripped and fell!" Armin gestured towards the light on the ceiling. "The light went out and his foot got caught on something and he fell on top of me."

"That bastard!" Eren moved towards the door, only to be halted by a strong hand against his shoulder. "Move, Mikasa. I need to go kill Jean!"

"I said it was nothing! It was just an accident!" Armin furrowed his brows as he continued, clearing his wavering voice. "Eren, Jean did nothing wrong, so don't touch him." The blond gasped at how stern his own voice sounded. Why, he wondered to himself. Why was he speaking so harshly to his friends to defend Jean- the boy who stole his first kiss? He thought back to that moment, realizing he should be mad at the brunet for kissing him, but he couldn't stop his fluttering heart as he imagined the brunet's strong lips pressing against his.

Armin sighed and rested one hand atop his cheek before looking towards the two watching him closely. "Really, nothing happened…"

"You two seem awfully close since your little rendezvous in here," Eren muttered.

"Eren," Armin began, stopping for a second to wonder where Eren had learned the word rendezvous in the first place. "If I can recall correctly, you were half naked and engaged in romantic activity when Jean opened the door."

Mikasa slowly brought her attention back to Eren. She watched as he ran his hands through his brown hair, noting how this action meant he was nervous.

"He…Uh…He made me do it!" Eren shouted.

No more than a second after that was said, Mikasa turned to yank the door open but was quickly stopped by Eren jerking her back around to face him. "Eren, if that boy took advantage of you then I'm going to hurt him."

"N-No! Don't do that!" Eren huffed before collapsing against the wall. He dropped his head, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. "I guess I liked it a little," he mumbled after a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

Armin decided it was best to keep his mouth shut for he was still trying to deal with his own feelings towards Jean. He slid down to the floor and drew his knees up to his chest, glancing up every now and then at the pair before him.

"Eren," Mikasa spoke quietly. Despite her building anger, she never once raised her voice- trying her best to remain level-headed in this particular situation. "Levi is a bad influence on you. He's a senior and you are a freshman. It's best not to get involved with him."

"How is he a bad influence?" Eren tapped his index finger against his chin as he thought of Levi's high school reputation. "He's one of the smartest in his class and he's the star of the wrestling team despite his stature."

"Yes, smart and strong," Mikasa muttered. "So, he could easily take advantage of you because you aren't the brightest." She shrugged her shoulders. "No offense," she added after seeing Eren's lips turn down into a frown.

"You are smart and strong," Eren grumbled, returning his attention to a loose strand on the bottom of his shirt. "You two are a lot alike."

"What…?" Mikasa could feel her blood boiling as she pictured the short boy in her mind. "I am nothing like that guy." She inhaled deeply, regaining her composure.

"Listen Mikasa," Eren began, lifting his head to meet her dark eyes. "I have no idea what is going on with me and Levi, but," he paused, trying to carefully collect his words. "I guess if he asked me out or something I would agree. I kinda," He looked down, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Admire him," he concluded.

Mikasa studied the two boys in the closet. She noted how they both seemed distracted and how their voices grew softer as they spoke of their Seven Minutes in Heaven partners. She sighed and pulled her red scarf up over her mouth before leaning against the door. She was worried for the two boys. She knew how Levi and Jean were, and she felt that Eren and Armin were getting in over their heads. But, she didn't know what she could do or say to pull them back down to reality, and this frightened her. She traced the seams on her scarf, thinking back to the day Eren gave it to her- a day from her childhood when she really needed a sense of security in her life, and Eren offered that to her.

* * *

"You think she's letting Eren and Armin have it?" Connie asked, directing the question towards Levi.

Levi remained silent, sneaking glances at the closet door every now and then.

"Mikasa is so great," Sasha chimed in, breaking the silence. "She's really strong and incredibly beautiful! She's always so calm and graceful, even when Eren is being obnoxious around her!"

"What about me?" Connie pouted as he glanced up at his friend.

"You are great, too!" Sasha slapped her hand down atop of Connie's head, laughing as the fuzz atop his head tickled her palm.

"What is so great about me?" Connie asked, genuinely curious on how Sasha sees him.

"Well let's see," Sasha scratched her chin while lifting her head up, exaggerating a thinking pose. "You are funny and tough and cute," she paused, glancing down at Connie. "Although, you are kinda short."

"I'm not that short," Connie grumbled, dropping his chin in his palm.

"You didn't let me finish," Sasha complained before continuing. "You are also my best friend and I love spending time with you!" She threw her arms around the now blushing boy, squeezing him tightly to emphasize what she said.

"You two make me sick," Ymir hissed, looking up from her phone.

"What was that?" Connie directed his eyes to the brunette sitting across from him.

"Did I stutter?" Ymir responded flatly.

Connie could feel his hands begin to shake from the anger that was building up in his body. He slammed his hands down on the floor, preparing to push himself up but was stopped by Sasha's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fight," Sasha said. "I don't wanna have to clean off your bloody face."

"Sasha!" Connie threw his hands into the air before falling back onto the carpet, pressing his palms against his ears as he desperately tried to mute Ymir's growing laughter.

* * *

"Mikasa?" Eren cautiously approached the silent girl. He brought his hands down onto her shoulders, bringing her back from her thoughts. "I know you are just worried about us, but we will be fine. Or, well…" Eren pictured Jean's "stupid horse face" and felt his annoyance rising. "I'm not happy with Jean," he mumbled, turning to look at Armin.

Armin stood, dusting his pants off before walking towards the two in front of the door. "Eren, I won't help you with your homework anymore if you fight with Jean."

"Eh?" Eren stumbled backwards, barely catching himself on the wall. "Armin?!"

"Eren, you are the one who taught me to stick up for myself and the ones I care about." The blond moved until her was standing beside Mikasa.

"You care about that idiot?!"

"I think I do," Armim spoke softly, feeling his face reddening.

The three fell silent before Eren let out a noisy sigh-his way of admitting defeat for now- and walked towards his two best friends. "Alright," he began. "I'm still not happy about this, but let's all try to…Ummm?" He looked to Armin for help.

"Be more considerate of others feelings," Armin concluded.

"Right! What Armin said!" Eren laughed before embracing his two friends, pulling the pair as close as he possibly could because he could not even begin to fathom what he would do without them. Once the two pulled away, Mikasa dropped her small hands onto Eren's firm shoulders.

"I want to know when and where your first date is," the ravenette ordered before turning to open the closet door.

"Mikasa," Eren whined, following the ravenette out of the closet with Armin close behind him.

* * *

Mikasa glared at Levi before reclaiming her spot, unlocking her phone to resume her game.

"Everything okay, Mikasa?" Sasha questioned as she crawled towards the ravenette.

"Fine," Mikasa answered flatly. She peered up just in time to have a chip bag shoved at her face.

"Chip?" Sasha asked.

Mikasa allowed a quiet laugh to escape her lips before reaching into the bag, nodding to Sasha as a thank you.

"Where's Jean?" Armin looked around the room.

"Outside," Hanji answered, quietly chuckling as she watched the blond race up the stairs.

Eren muttered a few curse words under his breath before reclaiming his spot beside Levi. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he retrieved it, unlocking it to read a text message from Levi asking if everything was okay. Peering down at the lounging boy beside him, Eren nodded before turning his attention to a conversation Hanji was having with Reiner- or rather he made it seem like he was engrossed in the conversation but was actually smiling like a fool on the inside, repeating the words 'He cares' over and over in his head.

* * *

"Jean?" Armin crossed his arms, hugging his now shivering body as he approached the seated boy. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" Jean stammered as he hopped up, meeting Armin's eyes. "How are... Uh... Things..?"

Armin raised his eyebrows before letting out a light giggle. "Things are fine," he answered.

"Did you tell them anything?" Jean mentally kicked himself as he watched Armin's smile fall.

"No."

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything!" Jean mentally bombarded himself with every curse word he could think of. "I just… I know how Eren and Mikasa are, so I figured they would be like pissed or something."

"Well, they are." Armin's laughing returned as he watched Jean stumble back. "But," he spoke in a reassuring voice. "They won't do anything unless you hurt me."

"I would never!" Jean brought his hands up in front of his face, waving them about frantically. He watched as the blond began laughing louder and couldn't help the blush forming on his cheeks from witnessing such a cute sight.

"Let's go back," Armin shivered before turning to head back to the house, gasping as he felt a strong arm fall across his shoulders. He was pulled closer to Jean but he didn't mind- he welcomed the warmth and comfort that the taller boy offered.

* * *

"Welcome back," Hanji smiled as Jean and Armin made their way back to their spots- completing the circle. "Now, it seems like we have a lot of rule breakers in this group. I'm going to have to do something about this soon," Hanji chuckled before dropping her eyes on the bottle once again positioned in the middle of the circle. She threw her hands above her head, pulling them up into a big stretch before glancing at her clock still knocked down on the floor. "Ah, the night is still so young."

**Weird, fast update for once. Anyway, So I don't normally associate the words 'Mikasa' and 'Humor' together (nothing against Mikasa, that's just how her character is to me), so this chapter isn't really that funny I guess. I tried to add some background stuff to lighten up the story. **

**Anyway, I know I said I was going to do some parings from the reviews and then I went and typed this- not from the reviews. But I will still type a couple from the reviews. **

**Speaking of reviews, for all the people that have reviewed and said this fic was funny- thank you so much. I don't really know how to type humor, so I wasn't really expecting this kind of reaction. **

**Special thanks to my bro (I should probably get used to adding this to every chapter haha) Tehavengeh (Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo) for helping with ideas. **

**Hope everyone enjoys! **


	7. Chapter 7 Hanji and Petra

Seven Minutes in Heaven Part 7

Hanji nudged her glasses up with her index finger before clasping her hands in front of her mouth. Successfully hiding her devious grin, the brunette peered over at the lounging boy beside her, mentally plotting out the rest of the night. However, her plans were interrupted by the bottle hitting her foot. "What's this?" She questioned as she glanced around the group.

"You're turn," Levi spoke flatly.

"Why would I have to play a game that I-" Hanji's words trailed off at the sound of a soft knock against her door. She looked over her shoulder to see the door slowly open.

"Sorry I'm so late," Petra mumbled. She closed the door, locking it upon Hanji's request. When she approached the circle, she paused, staring down at the bottle in Hanji's hands. "What is going on?"

"It's spin the bottle turned to seven minutes in heaven," Eren answered as he gestured for Petra to sit on the other side of him. He knew he should have made space for her to sit in between him and Levi, but he knew that Petra was quite fond of Levi and that awakened a jealous feeling he wasn't aware he had. Besides, he noticed, Levi did not appear to have any interest in moving over for her.

"You came just in time," Levi noted, tilting his head towards Petra.

"I-I did?" Petra stammered, feeling uneasy at Levi's tone of voice.

Levi ignored Petra's response. Instead, he turned back to face Hanji, motioning for her to spin the bottle.

Hanji sighed. This, she thought to herself, was not supposed to happen. However, she knew her closet better than anyone else, so she decided that she would take advantage of this. Letting a quiet laugh escape her lips, the brunette spun the bottle, watching as it stopped on Reiner.

Reiner tossed his head back, filling the room with amused laughter. "Well, I wasn't planning on this, but I'm game!"

"No." Levi punched Eren in the arm, gesturing for him to move the bottle.

"You do it," Eren grumbled as he rubbed his sore arm.

Levi cast his infamous cold stare towards the younger boy before extending his leg, revealing that he cannot reach the bottle with his short leg.

Eren held back a laugh while nodding. He leaned towards Levi to ask who he should point it at. Once he received his order, the brunet moved forward, twisting the bottle until it pointed directly at the girl beside him.

"M-me!?" Petra's eyes widened as she looked from Hanji to Levi then back to Hanji.

"What are you doing, Levi?" Hanji slowly turned her head to meet eyes with Levi's dark ones.

"I'm doing what you have been doing all night," Levi answered, ignoring the mumbled agreements from the rest of the group.

"Levi," Hanji began. "How would I make a bottle land on who I want it to land on?"

"You're a genius, Hanji. I'm sure you could find a way easily." Levi looked down at his hands, closely examining his nails.

"You are too kind, Levi!" Hanji shouted as she hopped up. "Well, looks like we are outnumbered Petra." She walked towards said girl, offering her hand.

With their hands still tightly clasped together, the two ambled over to the closet, stepping in and closing the door.

"I feel that nothing good will come out of this," Armin muttered as he glanced over his shoulder at the closet door.

"You're right," Levi noted before motioning for Eren to lie back.

"Why did you have her go in then!?" Eren fell back against the carpet, fretfully pondering all of the potential disasters that may come from this. "Levi!?"

"What?" Levi pulled at Eren's arm, stretching out so he could lie against Eren's chest.

"W-what are you doing?!" Eren stared down at the smaller boy now curled up at his side with his head resting atop Eren's heaving chest. He could feel his cheeks warming into a blush as he realized the room fell silent- all eyes were on them.

"Control your breathing, Eren." Levi demanded.

"L-Levi!?" Eren whispered loudly. "Everyone is staring…"

"Your point?" Levi closed his eyes.

"Well, I…"

"Relax, Eren." Levi opened his eyes, peering up at the brunet. "Just ignore them. And if you try to pull away, I will kick your ass, understand brat?"

"Y-Yes!" Eren focused on slowing his breathing. After a few moments, he felt his muscles relaxing, so he decided to carefully lift his arm and lightly drape it over Levi's shoulders, smiling at the satisfied sigh that escaped from Levi's lips. He felt his eyelids growing heavy, eventually giving in and allowing them to fall shut.

"Well, aren't they cozy," Ymir said. She looked over at Christa, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm good, Ymir. Thanks though." Christa offered Ymir an apologetic smile before looking back down at her phone.

Ymir huffed at her failed attempts to get close to Christa. She looked around the room before resting her eyes on a stack of cards resting on Hanji's desk. "Hey," she called out to the group. "You guys wanna play poker?"

* * *

"Um, Hanji? What are you doing?" Petra watched as the brunette dug around in a corner of her closet.

"Got it!" Hanji stood up and turned towards Petra, shoving a red paint can in said girl's face.

"What are you going to do with this?" Petra pushed the paint can down, watching as Hanji shifted around her closet once more. "Hanji!?"

"Hold this." Hanji handed Petra the paint can before grabbing a metal coat hanger. Demonstrating her strength, she quickly broke the hanger, pulling it horizontally until it was stretched out. She then grabbed the paint can and opened it before lopping the hanger through the handle.

After testing to make sure that the hanger supported the can, she handed the paint back to Petra then began shifting things around, making an empty space on the middle of her clothes rack. Grabbing the can once again, the brunet pushed up on her toes and began tying the metal hanger around her clothes rack. Once finished, she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

The can was now dangling from the clothes rack. The hanger was tied loosely, hinting off that the can could fall at any second.

The brunet lightly banged against the wall directly under the can, watching as the can jolted around. Nodding, Hanji turned to face Petra with a devious grin playing on her lips once more.

"The next person that comes in here is going to get doused with paint…" Petra moved as far away from the hanging paint can as she could in the small closet.

"It will be Levi. He will walk straight in and lean against that wall which will knock the paint can down and pour all over him." She pointed towards the can then the wall then back to the can.

"You can't do that!" Petra shouted. "You know how much Levi hates getting dirty!" Petra gasped as a hand was slapped against her mouth. "Hanji?" She mumbled against said girl's hand.

"You are too loud. And, this is payback for making me participate." Hanji lifted her hand away from Petra's mouth.

"Why didn't you want to participate?" Petra bit down on her thumbnail. "What are you trying to do here?"

"Can't you tell?" Hanji laughed, leaning against the door and crossing her arms.

"I just got here," Petra noted.

"Well, you can just call me Hanji the Matchmaker!" The brunette moved her hand, tracing an arch in the air as she spoke.

"You did do something to the bottle!" Petra sighed noisily as brushed her bangs back.

"Hey," Hanji began, ignoring Petra's accusation. "Didn't you have a date with Auruo earlier?"

"Ah," Petra felt her face reddening. "Yes, well…"

* * *

"Go fish!" Armin smiled as he held his cards close to his face, noting how Jean kept trying to peek at them.

"Dammit," Connie grumbled. "Where the hell are the eights? Someone is lying! It's you isn't it!?" Connie pointed at Ymir.

"Shut it, twerp." Ymir fanned her cards in front of her face. "If you would stop sucking then you may actually get some cards that you need."

"Bitch," Connie whispered under his breath before turning his attention back to the game.

"Armin, I can't believe that you don't know how to play poker," Reiner laughed as he adjusted his cards in his hand.

"Well, Eren tried to teach me one day, but it didn't go so well. He kept getting frustrated when I asked questions." Armin shook his head as he peered over at Eren and Levi- both sleeping soundly.

"It's true," Mikasa added before turning back to her own game on her phone- a game she found more interesting than any card game.

"I can teach you," Jean offered, nudging Armin's shoulder.

"Really?" Armin looked up at Jean, returning the smile that Jean was giving him.

"Of course," Jean answered confidently.

"I would like that," Armin responded softly.

"No time to teach him tonight," Reiner pointed out, interrupting the two excited boys.

"Yea I know," Jean moved his hand to the back of his neck. "You could come over sometime and I could teach you then?" He could feel the sweat accumulating on the back of his neck as well as his face heating up.

"Okay!" Armin cast Jean a thankful look before turning back to his cards. "So," he began, returning his attention back to the game. "Ymir, do you have any eights?"

Ymir smiled and handed over two eights.

"What the hell Ymir!?" Connie threw his cards into the air and fell back, ignoring Sasha's growing laughter beside him.

* * *

"Well, how was it?" Hanji studied Petra- noting how she was blushing yet appeared to be somewhat embarrassed by her date.

"It was good. He was really sweet, so that was a nice change." Petra dropped her gaze to her feet. "He's like a different person when we are alone." She allowed her mind to wander back to the date, remembering little details that stood out to her- the compliment on her curled hair, the way he opened every door for her as well as pulled out her chair. These small things mattered to Petra. She, along with everyone else, knew that she favored a relationship that wasn't all about sex.

"So, why do you seem so unenthusiastic about your successful date?" Hanji watched as Petra slowly brought her eyes back up.

"While we were leaving the restaurant, I told him that I was going to head over to your house, and he asked if Levi was going to be there. When I told him yes, he began doing that stupid thing where he tries to talk like Levi and…" She sighed, thinking back to what happened. "He bit his tongue and had to hurry home to rinse the blood out of his mouth."

"Like always," Hanji muttered, placing a comforting hand on Petra's shoulder. "Do you still like Levi?"

Petra looked up at Hanji with somber eyes. "No, and I've told Auruo that, but he still insists on acting like Levi when other people are around."

"You did like Levi for like three years, Petra," Hanji noted, givng Petra's shoulder a squeeze.

"A part of me will always like him. I think that's something I will just have to accept, but I want to try and move on as best I can. I wish I could get Auruo to understand that I like him for him." Petra felt tears stingy her eyes.

Hanji, noticing her friend's distress, pulled Petra into a hug, whispering calming words to the now crying girl. "It will be okay," she mumbled into Petra's hair. "He will realize soon and stop being an idiot. If he doesn't, he's gonna lose his tongue." She smiled when she heard Petra laughing against her chest.

The sound of Petra's phone beeping prompted the two girls to pull away. Petra retrieved her phone and unlocked it. "It's a text from Auruo."

"Just like clockwork," Hanji whispered to herself. "Well, what does it say," she asked raising her voice.

Petra's face softened and a small smile pulled on her lips. "He said that he's sorry for biting his tongue again and that he promises to get out of the habit of acting like someone he's not." She hugged the phone to her chest before typing out a reply.

"See, told ya everything would be okay," Hanji turned around and opened the closet door, stopping when she felt a hand grab her arm. "Something wrong?" She peered over her shoulder at Petra.

"Thanks, Hanji." Petra paused before reluctantly continuing. "I still don't think you should do this whole paint prank, but I will keep my mouth shut." Petra cast Hanji a wide smile before exiting the closet with her.

* * *

Hanji cleared her throat, gesturing for everyone to reform the circle. She turned her attention to the two sleeping boys to her right. She crept over to them, crouching down until her face was level with Levi's. Taking in a big gulp of air, she shouted "Rise and Shine!" She quickly jerked her head to the left, dodging a punch from Levi that came as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I hate you," Levi grumbled before sitting up. He peered down at Eren- who was panting and clutching at his chest. "You okay?" He asked the brunet.

"Y-yea" Eren breathed out while he pushed himself into a sitting position. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, slowing his racing heart before turning his attention to Hanji.

"Sorry, Eren," Hanji giggled. "Now that I have your attention," she began. "Petra and I had a fine time, right Petra?"

Petra nodded before shifting all of her attention back to the sweet texts she was sharing with Auruo.

"I'm really, really glad that you suggested I participate," Hanji spoke to Levi, emphasizing the second 'really'.

Levi's brows furrowed as he sensed something off about Hanji's words. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose while she continued.

"Now then, since Levi nicely chose for me, I think I will choose for him this time!" Hanji pushed her glasses up and snatched the bottle, slowly guiding it until it pointed towards the person of her choice.

"Why!?" Eren and Jean shouted in unison.

**So, I really liked the idea for this pairing. And, I couldn't resist putting Petra/Auruo in here because you know… *sniffle* **

**The next chapter is going to be for the person that has been helping me so much with this fic- Tehavengeh (Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo). Thank you bro! For this chapter as well as others! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! And, I'm sorry in advance for any grammar errors! Hope everyone enjoys! **


	8. Chapter 8 Levi and Armin

**A/N- Um, this is more bromance-y. Thought I should point that out real fast.**

Seven Minutes in Heaven Part 8

All eyes in the room shifted to the trembling blond staring wide-eyed at the bottle pointed directly at him. Said blond slowly pulled his eyes away from the bottle, guiding them to the cackling brunette. "W-why?" He stuttered, nervously wringing his hands as he waited for any kind of explanation.

"Why not?" Hanji asked back, peering at Armin with a genuine look of curiosity.

"I don't understand," Armin mumbled under his breath, not wanting everyone to hear his wavering voice. Dropping his head, he allowed his blond locks to hide his face.

"What the hell Hanji?!" Jean and Eren said in unison, both quickly turning to glare at each other before turning their attention back to the brunette.

"It's like you all think Levi is going to hurt Armin or something." Hanji pointed out.

Eren cursed under his breath, digging his nails into his palms. "He wouldn't!" Gritting his teeth, Eren began to shake with rage from the accusation towards the boy he has quickly grown very fond of. But, a comforting hand landing on his shoulder brought him back from his violent thoughts. He peered over at Levi, watching as said boy calmly shook his head. "L-Levi...?"

"It's fine, Eren." Levi gave Eren's shoulder a tight squeeze before directing his attention towards the mastermind behind all of this. "What are you planning Hanji?"

"Why do you always assume that I'm planning something? Don't you trust your friend?" Hanji puffed her lips out into a pout, wiping away at a nonexistent tear at the corner of her eye.

As soon as Hanji finished, Petra dropped her head, feeling guilty for playing along with this plan. She checked her phone then glanced at the door, contemplating escaping before Levi went into the closet.

"You're always planning something," Levi muttered, pulling his gaze away from Petra.

Hanji clutched at her heart and let out a loud gasp. "Levi! I'm offended!"

Ignoring the brunette, Levi dropped his chin into his palm, pondering all of the possibilities that could come from this- possibilities, he realized, that all resulted in some kind of bad ending. He glanced up at Armin, noticing that the blond wore a similar expression- brows knitted and eyes locked on the floor. Levi was well aware the he would do nothing to harm the blond, but he couldn't shake the uneasiness that wracked his small frame. "What if I refuse to go into the closet?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"You? Break the rules?" Hanji cocked her eyebrows, casting Levi a skeptical look.

"Dammit," Levi cursed under his breath. If there was one thing besides experiments that Hanji greatly excelled in, it was knowing every possible way to get under his skin. He didn't understand why he should even care about these stupid rules- if you could even call them that. But, the thought of going against these rules, absurd or not, drove him crazy. Also, he realized he did not want to have to deal with the comments that would follow his objection.

"I wanna know what is going on," Jean demanded, pounding his fist against the carpet. "Why are you picking on Armin?!" Ever since he kissed Armin in the closet, Jean could not help but feel very protective of the smaller boy.

Eren, watching Jean's anger towards the idea, couldn't help but agree with his enemy. "_Why Armin? Is she planning on doing something to him?"_ He ran his hands through his brown locks as he hounded himself with mental questions.

"The sooner you two go into the closet, the sooner you will be able to leave the closet." Hanji adjusted her glasses.

Levi stood, reminding himself that he could just kick Hanji's ass if something bad happens. He ignored Eren's protests and made his way towards Armin, bending down and offering his hand to the blond.

"Armin you don't have to," Jean whispered to the blond. He glanced from Armin then up to Levi standing before them. He wasn't sure who to be pissed at anymore- feeling anger towards Hanji obviously, but also having a hint of anger towards the dark-haired boy offering his hand to Armin. _"I'm taller; I can kick his ass if needed. I will kick his ass if he touches Armin." _Jean was brought back from his thoughts by the movement beside him. Gasping, he watched as Armin placed his small hand into Levi's equally small hand, allowing the older boy to pull him up. "A-Armin!?"

"It's okay," Armin shot Jean a soft smile along with a reassuring nod. "I trust him as well as Hanji." Armin was always one to trust his seniors, especially these two. He's known both for a while now and even considers them friends. Hanji has helped him with his advanced math homework on countless occasions while Levi would sometimes show him a few wrestling moves- the blond enjoying both the opportunity to learn more and the opportunity to strengthen his rather frail muscles.

Hanji stood, leading the two boys to closet. She pulled the door open then stepped aside to allow the two boys to enter. Once both were completely inside, she closed the door and quietly clicked the lock, pressing her ear up against the door.

"I just don't get it," Jean groaned. "Why Armin?"

"Because I know that he won't get mad." Hanji responded.

"What!?" Eren and Jean shouted in unison- something that appears to be happening more than the two boys would like.

"Shhh!" Hanji pressed her body closer to the door, listening to the shuffling sounds from the other side.

* * *

Levi cautiously made his way to the wall he favored leaning against, eyes locked to the floor in case there was something conveniently placed for him to trip on. Turning on his heel, he sighed and collapsed against the wall, hearing the sound of metal clicking and liquid sloshing above him a moment too late.

Red paint showered down on the boy, but his fast reactions had him kicking the paint can away-unaware that he kicked it straight at Armin. His eyes widened as he watched the paint can fly at the blond- who merely held his hands in front of his face as his only means of protection.

Armin let out a loud scream before falling back against the opposite wall, instantly being covered in red paint.

* * *

Eren and Jean were on their feet in an instant, both quickly recognizing the scream. They charged towards the door, demanding Hani open it right away.

"No way," Hanji laughed. "Everything seems to be going according to plan."

"What plan!?" Eren shouted, balling his fists at his sides.

"Eren, if Levi hurt Armin, I will make it my main priority to beat you both up!" Jean moved close to Eren, grabbing said boy's shirt collar.

"He wouldn't!" Eren spoke through gritted teeth. "You better fucking let me go!"

"Would you two kindly shut up; I'm trying to listen." Hanji motioned for the two boys to lower their voices before turning her attention back to the events unfolding just behind her closet door. "If you really want to know, you can listen as well." She stepped forward slightly, making room for the two boys.

Jean released his grip on Eren's collar and pressed his ear against the door with Eren quickly doing the same.

* * *

Levi felt every single one of his muscles tensing as the paint dripped down his face. He stood still- hands clenched into fists at his sides while wearing a stern expression. He could feel his blood boiling as a single drop of paint that was once clinging to his hair began to slowly trickle down his temple, eventually falling onto his shoulder- or rather his white shirt. He dared to look down, hissing as he saw his shirt already drenched in red paint. Fast, he thought. But not fast enough to save himself from the paint.

Armin slid down the wall, covering his open mouth with his trembling hand. He used his free hand to push his paint-covered bangs away from his eyes. With his mind wrapped around the situation, the blond peered up at Levi, gasping at the sight in front of him. He knew that Levi handled anger in a more silent way then most people, but he never knew how terrifying it was. He studied Levi- noting how the boy stood so still he could be mistaken for a mannequin. He zeroed in on Levi's chest, watching the slow, steady rise and fall. _"Is this how he stays calm..?" _Finally, he made his way to Levi's face, examining his closed eyes and his lips that were pulled into a tight, straight line.

What worried Armin the most was the way Levi's muscles were tensed- almost as if the boy would snap at any moment. _"This is bad," _he thought to himself as he peered down at his own shirt- a blue, plaid button-up that was now coated with red paint. _"All hell is going to break loose out there…" _Armin rubbed his arm across his eyes, careful not to get paint in his blue orbs. _"I don't understand… Did I do something to make Hanji mad at me..?" _He thought back to every meeting he had with Hanji in the past two weeks- all leading up to a few minutes ago before entering the closet. _"No, I don't think so… Then, why me?" _A sudden shift in Levi's posture pulled Armin out of his thoughts instantly.

Levi crossed his arms and moved his hands down to the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling the shirt over his head then dropping it on the floor beside his feet. He looked down at his pants, letting out a light sigh as he noticed they weren't nearly as bad as his shirt. He then brought his hand to his hair, cringing at the fact that he could barely comb his fingers through his dark locks. A buzzing sound from his pocket had him dropping his hands down to pat his jeans where his phone was. He debated on pulling his phone out but decided against it when he saw his red hands. "Dammit," he cursed quietly. "Armin?" He brought his attention to the blond sitting on the floor before him.

"Y-yes?" Armin questioned before standing up. He watched as Levi moved towards him, stopping inches from his face.

"I kicked the can at you."

Armin threw his hands up, waving them frantically in front of his face. "Oh! That's okay! I know it was just a reflex!"

"I'm sorry," Levi spoke clearly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes!" Armin dropped his hands and looked down, wondering why Levi was being so gentle towards him.

Levi studied the blond, noting how he was almost covered head to toe with paint. He tried to ignore this nagging feeling building inside of him but failed. He couldn't stand the sight of the filthy boy in front of him- from the paint clinging to his blond locks to the drenched shirt sticking to his small torso then finally to paint sliding down his jeans to form a red puddle around his feet. "Armin."

"Why did Hanji do this?" Armin asked, voice barely audible.

"She did it to get back at me I'm sure." Levi answered. "She probably chose you because she figured you wouldn't get mad."

"How am I not supposed to get mad at this..?" Armin felt his voice rising and began shaking unconsciously "I know I'm really easy-going, but I have my limits too."

"I know," Levi responded gently, braving the filth to rest his hand on Armin's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll make her pay somehow." He slid his hand down to the top button of Armin's shirt, unclasping it with ease.

"L-Levi!?" Armin brought his hand to hold his shirt closed where his chest was now exposed.

"You need to take that filthy shirt off." Levi answered flatly before successfully unclasping two more buttons much to the blond's dismay.

"Levi!"

* * *

"What do you think is going on in there?" Sasha turned to Connie- who kept his eyes locked on the closet door the whole time. "Connie!" Sasha grabbed her friend's sleeve and yanked his arm up and down.

"Didn't take Levi to be the pervy type," Reiner chimed in.

"Me either," Ymir agreed. "Wanna make a bet," she asked.

"Oh?" Reiner raised his eyebrows.

"Twenty dollars says that when Hanji opens the door, they will both be shirtless."

Reiner thought to the two boys, nodding once he realized that although Armin was small, he wasn't a pushover. _"I've got this one!" _"Okay, deal!"

The two shook hands, ignoring the noisy protests from Christa and the mumbled protests from Bertholdt.

At the same time, Sasha finally managed to pull Connie's attention away from the door, furrowing her brows as he looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"You don't think Levi would actually take advantage of Armin do you?"

Sasha cast a wide smile towards Connie. "Nope! Believe it or not, but Levi really respects Armin! Plus, he seems to be really interested in Eren, and he knows that Eren would be pissed if he did something to Armin."

Connie let a loud sigh escape his lips. He knew the scream he heard was more from shock than fear, but he was still worried for his friend. "Thanks," he told Sasha, leaning back on his elbows.

"You're worried about Armin?" Sasha matched Connie's position, rolling her head to the side to face him.

"Well, yea…"

"You are a great friend, Connie." Sasha giggled as she watched Connie's face turn a deep shade of red.

"So, what's this bet?" Connie asked, turning his attention elsewhere so he could get rid of the blush littering his cheeks.

"Sorry, no twerps allowed in the bet," Ymir responded flatly.

"Ymir!" Connie pushed himself back into a sitting position. "Dammit, I hope you lose whatever it is!"

Ymir tossed her head back and let out a roaring laugh. She loved teasing Connie because he would get so angry at the smallest things, and she found that highly entertaining. "Should you and I make a bet on if I win?"

"What's the bet?" Connie crossed his arms.

"Hmm," Ymir tapped her finger against her chin as she looked around the room, stopping on one of Hanji's ugly dolls. "If I win, then you have to let all of us take a picture of you kissing one of Hanji's dolls."

"And, if I win?" Connie asked.

"Then," Ymir paused, thinking about what she could do. "Oh! I will stop telling the football team that you wet the bed."

Reiner's body began shaking with laughter. "Man, those stories are great!"

"Y-you tell people that I wet the bed!? Dammit Ymir!" Connie groaned. "Fine, I accept."

"Great," Ymir smiled innocently. "May the best man win."

"Yea, whatever." Connie fell back against the carpet, turning his head to face the closet door. He didn't want to miss anything as soon as Hanji opened the door. His reputation was on the line.

At the other end of the room, Eren, Jean, and Hanji remained with their ears pressed against the door. "How much longer Hanji?" Eren questioned.

"Soon, Eren." She answered.

"Damn her," Jean mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"What's the problem? Don't you want to get that filthy shirt off?" Levi moved his hands to the final button, slowly unclasping it. He watched as Armin's shirt fell completely open, revealing the boy's small torso. He moved his hands to Armin's flat stomach, carefully sliding it up and down his warm skin. "Still no muscles I see," Levi spoke flatly.

Armin let out a loud yelp at the cold contact against his stomach. "You're hands are really cold!"

* * *

"Open the fucking door!" Jean screamed, shoving Eren out of the way as he reached for the doorknob.

"No wait!" Hanji clasped both hands tightly around the doorknob.

"Hanji!" Eren moved to the other side of Hanji. Together, he and Jean managed to knock the brunette back. They both twisted the lock then turned the doorknob-unaware that their hands were touching.

"What the fuck!?" They both yelled in unison as they yanked the door open, taking in the sight before them.

"W-what happened?" Eren watched as Levi let his hand fall to his side. "What's going on?"

"Ask Hanji," Levi griped as he stepped out of the dark closet, revealing his tangled hair dyed red in certain spots and his jeans splattered with red paint.

"L-Levi!?" Eren raced towards the dark-haired boy, stopping in front of him to peer over his shoulder at the blond still standing in the closet. "Armin? Why is your shirt unbuttoned?"

Armin, regaining his composure, appeared from the closet, revealing that he too was covered in red paint- way more than Levi was. He felt himself being dragged to the right by a strong hand. "Jean?"

"Are you alright?" Jean examined Armin before turning to Levi. "What the fuck did you do to him!?"

"Jean, he didn't do anything." Armin tried to calm his friend down but soon realized that Jean was way past being calm.

"I told you. If you want to know what happened, ask Hanji." Levi turned towards the brunette- who was now standing in front of the four boys. "Tell them."

Hanji cackled before walking into the closet, reappearing moments later with the paint can. "Levi, why is there a dent in this can?"

"I kicked it." Levi answered, voice tinged with annoyance.

"Ah, well anyway!" Hanji walked to the middle of the room so everyone could see and hear her. "I set this up in the closet to pour on Levi as payback for making me participate in my own game. I didn't realize Armin would get more paint on him than Levi." She covered her mouth and let out a soft laugh. "Regardless, I think my plan worked successfully. Right, Levi?" She peered over her shoulder at her friend who was quickly approaching her.

Levi stopped inches before her face before looking behind him at Armin, slightly nodding his head as a motion for Armin to come here. He watched as Armin instantly understood and quickly walked up to him. "Follow me," he mumbled before side-stepping around Hanji with Armin following behind him.

The two walked past everyone else still sitting in the circle, stopping in front of Hanji's bed.

"Wait!" Hanji called out, but it was too late. The two boys jumped onto the bed and began rolling around, covering the bed with excess paint. "Dammit," the brunette mumbled under her breath.

"Don't be mad," Levi called out once he got off the bed. "Consider us even now," he finished before walking back over to Eren. "Help me get cleaned up," he ordered before walking into the bathroom with Eren in tow.

Jean walked back over to Armin, offering to help him get cleaned up in the upstairs bathroom.

Armin nodded and allowed Jean to lead him out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

"Twenty bucks." Ymir held her hand out towards Reiner.

Reiner groaned before fishing his wallet out of his pocket, opening it to see that he only had a ten. "Shit." He turned to Bertholdt- who already had his hand extended towards Reiner with a twenty resting in his open palm. "Thanks, I owe you," Reiner gave Bertholdt a thankful look before taking the twenty and handing it to Ymir.

"Oh Connie," Ymir called towards the angered boy in a singsong voice. "You're up!"

Connie mumbled every curse word he knew before standing up and walking over to the titan dolls still resting on the floor. He picked one up then reluctantly walked back to his spot, sitting down before noticing the cellphones aimed at him. "You all suck," he muttered before lifting the titan doll close to his lips. Sighing, he pressed his lips against the doll, making the rash decision to mess around because he knew everyone would probably see it anyway. So, he began making obnoxious kissing sounds while pushing the doll close to his chest. "Oh, Bean!" He moaned loudly, smiling against the doll's drawn mouth at the sound of laughter from the others. After a few moments, he pulled the doll away from his face and set it down beside him. "I'm sorry Bean," he began, letting out exaggerated sobs. "This is where we must part ways!" He picked the doll up and tossed it back to the other doll, gasping as it landed on the other doll. "Bean!" He screamed. "You're cheating on me!" He clutched his heart and fell back against the carpet, laughing at the applause that sounded from his friends watching. Hopping up, he gave a few bows, taking the time to personally thank every person watching.

Once everyone had settled down, Ymir walked over to Connie and patted his shoulder. "I gotta hand it to you, that was hilarious." She laughed as he smiled up at her. "I'll tell you what," she began. "On Monday, I will go and tell the whole football team that I was lying about you wetting the bed."

"Really?" Connie looked up at the brunette hopefully.

"Sure. You've kept me very entertained tonight anyway." The two exchanged smiles before heading back to reclaim their spots on the floor.

* * *

Eren stood against the door and watched as Levi rinsed his hair under the sink. He could sense that Levi was severely on edge, so he decided to keep his mouth shut until said boy calmed down.

After a few minutes, Levi lifted his head from the sink and gestured for Eren to dry his hair, sighing in relief as the taller boy began rubbing a soft towel over his hair.

"Um, Levi?"

"What?"

Eren exhaled before asking, "You and Armin didn't…" His words trailed off as he was slammed against the wall.

"Honestly Eren," Levi grumbled, moving his face close to said boy's. "Why would I do that?"

"I just…It looked bad when I opened the door!"

"How many times do I have to express interest in you before you accept that I like you and only you?" Levi released his grip on Eren's wrists and turned his attention back to drying his hair.

"I…Uh…" Eren was at a loss for words. He's never seen Levi like this before, and he couldn't help but take in his features- his dark wet locks dripping water onto his toned, bare chest. He brought his hand up to his cheek, feeling the warmth radiating from the unwanted blush.

"You don't have to say anything about it now," Levi said. "I'm not expecting you to confess your love to me right here and now."

"L-Levi…"

"Get back to drying my hair," Levi ordered.

* * *

Jean rubbed a towel against Armin's hair, ignoring his protests. He looked down at the blond sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Armin?"

"Hmm?" Armin turned and looked up at Jean.

Jean gasped. He watched as Armin's damp blond locks fell back against his bare shoulders as he tilted his head up, blinking those huge blue orbs in what Jean thought was the cutest way possible. Looking down to hide his blush, he asked, "Did Levi do something to you?"

"No." Armin didn't feel up to explaining in detail the events that occurred during his second trip into the closet. He was still angry and confused as to why Hanji chose him in the first place, yet he couldn't help but hope that she wasn't too mad about her now paint-covered bedspread.

Jean dropped the towel on Armin's head before exiting the bathroom, reappearing moments later with his jacket. "Here." He tossed the jacket onto Armin's lap.

"I can just wear mine," Armin pointed out, but Jean shook his head.

"Just wear it."

Armin nodded, shoving his arms into the long sleeves of the jacket before zipping it up to his chin. The jacket hung loosely around his small body, but he didn't mind. It offered the same warm, comforting feeling that Jean offered.

He stood, and together, the two boys made their way back downstairs.

* * *

Hanji clutched her violated doll to her chest while looking around to make sure everyone has returned. Satisfied that everyone was present, she felt her lips twitching up into an devious grin. "Things are heating up," she exclaimed.

"Just get on with before I really kick your ass," Levi griped.

"So demanding," she muttered. "You know I have to wash my entire bed set now because of you two."

"You did that to yourself," Levi responded flatly, pulling Eren's jacket closer around his smaller frame. He could have worn his but he thought to himself- what was the fun of that?

"I suppose," Hanji noted, holding the 'e' out longer than needed. "Well, anyway. Let's get back to the game, shall we?"

**Hot damn. This is a lot longer than I had anticipated. **

**Gotta thank my bro Tehavengeh (Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo) for helping me out like always.**

**Really, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean so much! **

**Sorry in advanced for grammar errors! It's really late right now.**

**And, I hope everyone enjoys! **


	9. Chapter 9 Jean and Eren

**A/N-I guess I should mention that there are spoilers for episodes 21-22 if you haven't watched. I know that probably sounds weird since this is an AU. **

Seven Minutes in Heaven Part 9

"Eren, why don't you spin one more time?" Hanji kicked the bottle closer to the brunet- who reluctantly moved the bottle in front of him before giving it a small spin, silently praying it would land on anyone but…

"Dammit! No!" Eren lifted his hand and smacked the bottle, sending it across the room. "I refuse!" Crossing his arms, he turned to glare at Hanji.

While Eren was puffing his lips out into the biggest pout he could manage, Hanji was grabbing at her sides as her entire body shook with laughter. "Well, what are the odds of that?!" She lifted her glasses off of her face to wipe at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "This is just perfect!" With much effort, the brunette managed to lift her hand, pointing directly at Jean. "What do you say, Jean?" She asked between laughs.

"No." Jean huffed before crossing his arms and turning to glare at the brunette. "Can we just call it a night?"

"Why?" Hanji whined, pulling the corners of her lips into a frown.

"Are you really asking that..?" Jean groaned, pressing both palms against his eyes.

"Do it." Levi spoke suddenly, causing every person in the room to turn towards the dark-haired boy and gasp in unison.

"What?!" Jean and Eren shouted- voices tinged with fear and disbelief.

"You heard me." Levi responded flatly, ignoring the tugging on his arm from Eren.

"I don't understand, Levi…" Eren let his hand fall to the floor. Looking down, he began to carefully ponder why Levi would suggest he go in the closet with Jean. Growing frustrated, he ran his fingers through his brown locks before curling his hand into a fist and slamming it down on the carpet in defeat. "Fine," he mumbled under his breath, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Jean's eyes widened as he tilted his head. "I know I did not just here you agree to this, Eren." His jaw dropped as he watched Eren slowly stand up and walk towards the closet. "Eren, what the hell?!"

"Let's go," Eren muttered before entering the dark, paint-covered closet.

"Why?!" Jean glanced around at everyone in the room except for Armin-he could feel the blond's eyes watching him closely. After a few moments of silence, he threw his hands up and grumbled "Fine," before standing up and walking towards the closet. Stepping halfway inside, he spun around, finally making eye contact with Armin- who was offering an encouraging smile- before reluctantly pulling the door closed, covering himself as well as Eren in utter darkness.

* * *

"Um, Levi?" Connie turned to face the dark-haired boy lounging on the carpet. "Why did you agree to this?"

"It would be beneficial for them," Armin answered for Levi. "You want them to settle their differences, right?"

"Yes." Levi tilted his head to get a better view of the blond. "Exactly." He cast Armin one of his rare smiles before clasping his hands behind his head and falling back against the carpet. "Lock the door, Hanji." He rolled his head to the side to see the brunette already making her way to the closet door.

"How long should we leave them in there?" She questioned as she twisted the lock, ignoring the curses that erupted from the two boys upon hearing the lock click.

"However long you want," Levi said. "It's your game after all."

"I think twenty or maybe thirty minutes should do the trick." Hanji glanced at her clock. "Hey, want to watch some TV while we wait?"

"Oh!" Connie hopped up and dived for the remote. "That titan show is about to come on!"

"Hey, you're right!" Hanji motioned for everyone to move closer to her TV before making her way to Levi, extending her hand to pull him to his feet. "I know you secretly love this show."

Levi sighed before grabbing Hanji's hand. "Maybe a little," he mumbled as the brunette pulled him up. "The main guy kind of reminds me of Eren."

"You know," Hanji began as she and Levi made their way to her bed-which faced her TV. "I was just thinking the same thing." Stopping in front of her bare bed, Hanji gasped and turned to race upstairs. "Let me go grab some blankets! Go ahead and get settled everyone!"

Connie was the first to hop onto the bed, pulling Sasha along with him. Sasha pressed herself closer to Connie-unaware of the blush forming on said boy's face- to make room for Mikasa to sit beside her. The three occupied the top, right corner of the bed.

Ymir threw her arms in the air and let out a loud yawn before crawling onto the bed, shuffling around until she found a comfortable spot-much to Connie's dismay. She was lying on her stomach directly in front of Connie, facing the end of the bed. Given her height, she was forced- at least that's what she told the angered boy- to rest one foot in Connie's lap and the other foot on his shoulder.

"Seriously, Ymir?" Connie attempted to shrug the large foot off his shoulder but was greeted with a sharp pain in his shoulder from the brunette pressing her foot down.

"Deal with it," Ymir griped before turning all of her attention to Christa. "There's a spot right here for you," she called out to the blonde as she rubbed her hand on the empty space beside her while fluttering her eyelashes.

Christa carefully climbed onto the bed and made her way to the empty spot beside her friend. She rolled onto her stomach, mimicking Ymir's position. "Is this bothering you," she asked, peering over her shoulder at Mikasa.

"No." Mikasa offered Christa a light, reassuring smile as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Sensing someone watching her, the ravenette glanced over at Sasha- said girl was casting a huge smile towards her. "What?"

"You are so nice, Mikasa!" Sasha threw her arm around the ravenette's shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze before pulling her arm away. She let a light squeal escape her lips as she watched Mikasa's face soften.

Reiner and Bertholdt fell onto the floor, pressing their backs against the front of the bed. They were both aware that they were too big to fit on the bed with the others. But, that didn't stop Reiner from turning around to flick Ymir and laugh at Connie, ignoring Bertholdt's whispered protests. After a few moments, the blond finally stopped and turned around to face the TV, casually- or so he liked to believe- draping his arm across Bertholdt's shoulders.

Armin was next to climb onto the bed, crawling towards the empty space on the other side of Mikasa. He too drew his knees to his chest and rested his head on his arms as he patiently waited for everyone to situate themselves. The blond wasn't one to watch television on a daily basis, but he always made an exception for this show. He was intrigued by the mystery behind the titans and often found himself wondering what he would do if he were in the show. It helped the blond, too, that he always watched the show with Eren- who was very into the show. His brunet friend would always shout 'Kill all the titans!' as soon as the protagonist appeared on the screen.

Armin let out a hushed laugh at the thought of Eren shouting words of encouragement to the characters-unaware that Levi had climbed onto the bed and planted himself firmly beside the blond.

"Why are you laughing?" Levi cocked his eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about how Eren gets really into this show," Armin answered, allowing his eyes to shift quickly to the closet door before making their way back to Levi. "Do you think they will be okay?"

Levi rested his elbow atop his bent knee. He glanced up at the closet door and carefully thought up different scenarios that may occur between the two boys in the closet- all resulting in the two boys coming out with fresh bruises and bloodied lips. Sighing, he peered up at the blond and shrugged. "I don't know. But, I have a feeling that Eren caught on. That's why he agreed."

Armin nodded before recalling Jean's reaction. "I'm not too sure if Jean understood why. And," the blond paused to sigh. "He's a bit hot-headed."

"So is Eren," Levi responded. "The two are very much alike."

"Can I ask you something?" Armin's voice grew soft as he glanced over at Levi.

"Sure."

"You and Eren weren't really that close before today. And, I'm aware that you two had," Armin stopped, carefully deciding his next words, "a romantic interaction while in the closet."

"Continue." Levi nodded.

"Well, I was wondering. It's only been a few hours and yet you seem to really care for Eren… Why?" Armin quickly dropped his gaze to his hands, mentally asking himself why he even bothered bringing this up.

Levi remained silent. He thought back to his time with Eren in the closet, remembering every detail of their shared kisses. He thought about how quickly Eren gave into the kiss, and soon after, he returned the kiss with an overwhelming amount of passion. Levi remembered how this passion caught him off guard, but he refused to let that show. Maybe, he wondered to himself. The reason why he has grown to care for the brat so much is that everything is so unexpected when he's around- always has been. It just took a kiss from the brunet for Levi to truly understand how spontaneous he is.

"Eren's fun." Levi finally answered, waving away the confused look Armin was giving him. "I never know what is going to happen next when he's around. And, that annoys me, but it also intrigues me."

Armin's eyes lit up as the realization washed over him. "I get it. He's like a change of pace."

"Yes, and he's also incredibly attractive, if you can look past the fact that he's a shitty brat."

Armin giggled into his hand, shaking his head at Levi's comment.

"Who's a shitty brat?" Hanji appeared beside the bed with a pile of blankets resting in her arms. She began to toss them amongst the group, throwing the last one on top of Levi before climbing onto the small spot remaining beside him. She turned and motioned for Petra to hop on, pointing towards the empty space in front of her. "You can lie in front of me. I don't mind your feet touching me."

"Are you sure?" Petra questioned, nervously glancing at the last unoccupied spot.

"Of course I'm sure!" Hanji smiled as Petra climbed onto the bed, falling onto her stomach and resting her feet in the brunette's lap.

"Is this okay?" Petra called over her shoulder.

"Yep!" Hanji patted Petra's foot before turning her attention to Levi. "Now, who is the shitty brat?"

"Eren," Levi answered before spreading the blanket to share with Hanji, Petra, and Armin.

"Of course," Hanji laughed before leaning forward to glare at Connie. "Are you gonna turn the TV on?" She did not want to miss a single moment of her favorite show.

Connie shuddered at the piercing stare from Hanji before punching the On button, watching the TV come to life.

As soon as the picture showed up, the group was greeted with the theme song for the show. Connie, Sasha, and Hanji desperately tried to keep up with the lyrics-often stopping to gasp through laughing fits.

Once the theme song finished and the show started, the room grew silent- every person focused on the TV.

* * *

"Fuck!" Eren slammed his fists against the door as soon as he heard the theme song end. "I can't believe Armin would watch without me!" He pressed his head against the wooden door, mindful of the paint splatters, and let out a loud groan. "Hey, Jean?" He mumbled against the door after a few silent moments.

"What?" Until now, Jean had remained silent, choosing to lean against the wall with one foot propped up and his arms crossed-what he thought was an attempt to appear calm, cool and collected. As much as he wanted to beat against the door in anger beside the shorter boy, he felt it wouldn't do them any good. He didn't understand why Eren was so mad anyway. The idiot agreed to this after all.

"You know why we are in here, don't you?" Eren turned his head to look back at Jean- the mere sight of the taller boy putting him on edge.

"I figured you did since you agreed to it." Jean griped before pushing himself off of the wall and marching towards the shorter boy. He slapped his hand down on Eren's shoulder and jerked him away from the door. "What is it, Eren?" Squeezing his fingers into Eren's shoulder, Jean moved his face just inches away from said boy's. "Why are we in here?"

"This is why!" Eren knocked Jean's hand away then proceeded to smooth out his now wrinkled shirt- something he found himself doing more and more when Levi was around. "The fighting! Don't you get it?!"

Jean dropped his gaze to the floor, allowing his mind to wonder back to all of the fights he and Eren have had in this single night. One in particular standing out more than the others- Eren was charging towards him with his fist raised, but Armin stepped in front of him, fully aware that Eren was too mad to realize that he was about to punch his best friend and not his enemy.

Jean shuddered at the thought. It was his antagonizing that pissed off Eren in the first place, and Armin almost paid the price for it. "I get it…" He finally answered in a low whisper.

Eren, who had been watching Jean the entire time, crossed his arms and fell back against the wall opposite said boy. "We've really been kinda stupid tonight, haven't we?" He too thought back to all of the times he allowed Jean's dumb comments get to him. And, he ran his hands through his dark locks as he recalled almost punching his best friend not that long ago.

"Yea," Jean responded through a light laugh. "What the hell were we thinking?"

"We were thinking that we fucking hated each other for whatever reason and that we needed to beat each other up any chance we got." Eren huffed and shifted his eyes to the ceiling, watching a single drop of red paint fall to the floor.

"So, is this the part where we like apologize then hug it out or whatever?" Jean cocked his eyebrow as he watched Eren, noting how the boy seemed more focused on anything but him.

"I'm not hugging you." Eren answered suddenly, bringing his eyes to meet Jean's. "But, I guess I'm sorry."

"Same here," Jean mumbled, kicking his foot backward and forward as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, we're cool?"

"Yea, sure." Eren shifted his gaze back to the paint on the ceiling, closely watching as another drop formed. "Hey, Jean?"

"What do you want now?" Jean sighed as he too moved his eyes to watch the drop of paint getting ready to fall.

"Armin told me that he cares about you," Eren noticed Jean clenching his hands into fists out of the corner of his eye. "Why does he care about you?"

Jean closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew that this was going to happen at some point, especially with the way his feelings for Armin have only grown throughout the night, but he just wasn't up to dealing with this right now- not when he and Eren have just exchanged apologies. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked at Eren- a light gasp escaping his lips as he saw the shorter boy watching him intently. "Because he's nice?" Jean shouted every curse word he could think of in his mind soon after realizing how uncertain his answer sounded.

"Jean," Eren growled, watching the taller boy's every move. "What happened between you two?"

Jean was planning on asking Armin over to his house next weekend- where he planned to teach him poker and then maybe they could watch a movie together. He could even cook for the blond. But, he was aware that none of this would ever happen unless he told Eren the truth- the small yet huge detail that was left out of all of the explanations. "We…" He rubbed the back of his neck as he mentally asked himself if he really wanted to do this. _"Just fucking say it already!" _"We kissed."

The silence that followed put Jean on edge. He studied Eren, noting how his head hung low and his bangs covered his eyes.

After a few minutes, Eren finally looked up, glaring at Jean. "Define we."

"What?" Jean's brows furrowed at the question. Define what? We? He tossed the question around in his head before he finally realized. "I didn't take advantage of him if that's what you are thinking!"

"You didn't?" Eren could feel his blood boiling and he had to keep reminding himself to take deep breaths before he exploded.

"Of course not! Dammit, Eren…" Jean moved towards the shorter boy, much to said boy's dismay. "Listen, whether you believe me or not, I would never, ever do anything to hurt Armin."

Eren's eyes widened at the sincerity in Jean's words. He wasn't used to this kind of behavior from the taller boy, and frankly, he found that it didn't really suit him. But, he was genuinely shocked that Jean was willing to show this side of himself. "You really like him?"

Jean locked his eyes on the ground, refusing to meet Eren's turquoise one's as he muttered "Yes" under his breath. Truly, he was still a bit confused about his feelings towards the blond, but he often found himself creating scenarios in his head of the two being together- as in a relationship.

"I will only give you this warning once," Eren began only to be cut off by Jean raising his hand.

"You don't have to tell me, Eren. I promise I won't ever hurt Armin." Jean moved back to lean against the wall opposite the shorter boy.

"Good." Eren abandoned the wall he was leaning against to move beside Jean, falling back against the wall right next to said boy. "So, how was the kiss anyway? Like, are you even good at kissing?"

Jean turned his head to look down at the shorter boy. "Of course I'm good! What about you? You and Levi seemed to be getting hot and heavy in here."

"Well," Eren let his mind drift back to the kiss. "It was weird at first. I mean, Levi slammed me against the wall then kneed me in the leg just to kiss me. And, I was shocked, but then he pulled away and asked if it was bad. I tried to answer but then he kissed me again, and after that, it felt like my body was moving on its own. It was like my body craved his touch." Eren smiled sheepishly and looked down, running his fingers through his dark locks. "You probably didn't want to know all of that."

"Damn," Jean whispered. "What happened after that?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Eren questioned sternly. "You aren't planning on doing this with Armin are you?"

"N-No!" Jean waved his hands in front of his face. "I just, well…" He sighed as he tried to think of what to say without sounding like a freak. "I want to know how to kiss Armin with the kind of passion Levi had when he kissed you… No, that's not right. I want…" Jean groaned, desperately trying to spit out the right words. "I want Armin to crave my touch like you craved Levi's." He let his head fall into his cupped hands to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

Eren's jaw dropped as soon as the words left Jean's mouth. His first instinct was to punch the boy for thinking such vulgar thoughts about his best friend, but he countered that thought by replaying Jean's promise over and over in his head. If Armin and Jean were going to be together, then he would have to learn how to trust Jean. "I guess I could demonstrate what Levi and I did." Eren regretted uttering those words as soon as he watched Jean's head jerk up.

"Seriously?" Jean could not believe what Eren had suggested. It wasn't like he wanted to be close to the shorter boy or anything. It was just that he really wanted to learn for- hopefully for- future experiences with Armin.

Eren pushed himself off the wall and moved to stand in front of Jean. Reluctantly, he grabbed Jean's wrists, pinning his long arms against the wall above his head. "He did this, but then I jerked my head away because I didn't want to kiss him, so…" Eren kneed Jean in the leg, doing his best to mimic Levi's previous actions.

Jean cursed under his breath as he jerked his head down from the pain shooting down his leg, gasping as he felt Eren's breath on his cheek.

"He kneed me like I just kneed you and then he kissed me." Eren moved his head back some, not really feeling comfortable with how close he was to Jean.

"Was the kiss like forceful, or..?" Jean lifted his head to stare at Eren with his brows raised.

"I guess?" Eren felt this nagging fear building up inside of him at where this whole situation was headed.

"Show me."

"What?!" Eren let go of Jean's wrists and stumbled backwards. "You can't be serious right now?!"

"I don't want to screw up with Armin," Jean mumbled under his breath as he looked to the floor.

Eren could hear the slight desperation in the taller boy's voice. And, he didn't want to have to deal with Armin ranting to him about how Jean was a horrible kisser in the future. "Fuck," he cursed before making his way back to Jean, again gripping his wrists and shoving his arms against the wall. "You better not say a word about this." Once he watched Jean nod, he closed his eyes, recalling his first kiss with Levi.

Once he was sure he remembered the feel of it, Eren planted his warm lips firmly against Jean's lips.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," Sasha whimpered as she buried her face into Connie's neck while blindly moving her hand to grab Mikasa's hand.

Connie tightened his arm around Sasha's shoulders as he stared at the TV with a blank expression. "His entire squad is dead…"

Armin could not stop the tears streaming down his cheeks. It was episodes like these that he asked himself why anyone would watch this for enjoyment. But, he also applauded the show for causing such an emotional outburst from its audience. He peered over at Levi to see said boy's eyes focused on the screen. The blond noticed how Levi wore a gloomy expression and how he refused to look anywhere but at the TV.

Armin sighed and wiped at his tear-stricken cheeks before returning his focus back to the show.

"Oh no, not her dad!" Reiner threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "This is awful! Imagine being in the Corporal's position right now…" He began rubbing small circles on Bertholdt's back as soon as he realized the boy was silently crying beside him.

"I can't even begin to imagine what the Corporal is feeling... The Commander too…" Christa moved closer to Ymir, curling up against her side.

"I hate this show," Petra choked back a sob and threw the blanket over her head. "Tell me when it's over."

* * *

"Fuck, Eren!" Jean jerked his head away and pressed his palm against his now bleeding lip. "You bit me!"

"It was your stupid fault!" Eren shouted back at the taller boy, tugging at his brown locks. "Is that how you kissed Armin?! That was awful!"

"What?! Armin and I were in like perfect harmony or whatever!" Jean yelled before collapsing against the wall, pushing pressure against his lip to control the bleeding.

"Then, why the fuck are you so worried about kissing him?!" Eren sighed nosily before moving to lean against the opposite wall.

"I'm just nervous…" Jean moved his hand up in front of his face to examine the blood.

"Well, if you say that you guys are in 'perfect harmony' then don't worry about it." Eren pressed his palms against his eyes and let out a loud groan. "When the hell are they going to let us out?" He whined.

As if on cue, the two boys heard the lock click and watched as the door was pulled slowly open. They cautiously made their way out of the closet, stopping to see Hanji wiping away at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What the hell?" Eren mumbled as he turned his attention to the mass of people on and around Hanji's bed.

Jean too turned his attention to the group surrounding the TV, eyes zeroing in on Armin. He felt his brows furrowing as he witnessed the blond rubbing his red, watery eyes. "What happened?" He asked as he and Eren approached the bed.

"They are all dead!" Sasha cried out against Connie's neck.

"What?!" Jean and Eren yelled in unison. "The entire squad?"

"Yep," Reiner answered.

"Well, shit…" Jean huffed and turned to Armin- who had climbed off the bed and walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

"What happened to you lip?" Armin asked, ignoring Jean's question. He raised his eyebrows as he stood up on his toes to get a better view of Jean's bloodied and bruising bottom lip. "Did you and Eren fight?!"

"No," Levi answered for the two boys as he approached Jean. He wrapped his fingers around Jean's chin, jerking his face down so he could examine the wound on his lip. "What exactly did you two do?" Levi released his grip on Jean's face and turned to face Eren.

"Um, haha." Eren pushed his fingers through his brown locks. "Can we talk about that later?"

Levi sighed before giving one slight nod. He glanced back at Hanji-who was still visibly upset by the episode. "Time to call it a night?"

Hanji sniffled before moving to a different spot where everyone could see her. "Same time next Saturday?" She was greeted with a chorus of groans followed by reluctant agreements. "Great! I will be sure to keep the bottle safe until then!"

**A/N- Okay so I tried really hard with the twister chapter, but it just proved to be beyond my writing capabilities. I've only been writing for like 4 months, so I'm still fairly new to this. But, I decided that after I write the conclusion chapter, I'm going to do 2 or 3 bonus chapters. I will for sure being typing a Jean/Marco chapter as well as an Armin/Annie chapter. **

**Man, I feel like I'm forgetting something important that I was supposed to mention... (Oh well, I will just add it later if I remember) **

**Okay well anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, and sorry in advance for possible grammar errors!**

**And, I hope everyone enjoys! **


	10. Chapter 10 Conclusion

Seven Minutes in Heaven Conclusion

"Where are you going, Mikasa?" Sasha stopped walking, turning to grab Mikasa's arm. "Do you not want to walk with us anymore?" She motioned towards Connie but kept her eyes locked on the ravenette now facing her.

"I need to check on Eren and Armin," Mikasa answered, offering Sasha an apologetic smile.

"But, they are with Levi and Jean. They will be totally fine, well…" Sasha's voice trailed off as her thoughts drifted to Jean- very strong yet kind of a dork at times. "I _think_ Armin will be fine," she mumbled after a few moments.

"I still want to check," Mikasa responded as she gently pried Sasha's fingers off of her arm. "Make sure she gets home safely," she added, turning towards Connie.

"Of course," Connie spoke through a light laugh.

"But, what about you?!" Sasha stumbled forward, reaching to dig her nails into the ravenette's toned arms. "You can't walk around alone in the dark!"

"I'll be fine," Mikasa stated as she looked to Connie for help.

Connie understood immediately, stepping forward and carefully resting his hands on Sasha's shoulders. "Weren't you the one who was going on about how strong Mikasa is?" He pointed out as he tightened his grip on the brunette's shoulders, pulling her away from the ravenette.

"Connie!" Sasha spun around to face said boy, who flinched from the sudden yell from his friend. "You shouldn't be agreeing to let a girl wander around alone at night!"

"Listen, Sasha," Connie began, sensing the brunette's growing concern and irritation. "I would be deathly afraid to even try to pick a fight with Mikasa. I know how strong she is, and that's why I'm willing to let her go off on her own, only…" He stopped, tilting his head to meet the ravenette's eyes. "You have to promise to text both of us when you are safely home. If neither of us gets a text in the next hour, I will have a whole search party out looking for you."

Mikasa shot Connie an apologetic look as she allowed a small laugh to slip past her lips. "Sorry," she mumbled, bringing her hand to her scarf. "I just don't see how you could get an entire search party."

"Don't underestimate my skills, Mikasa!" Connie threw his fist into the air- his smile growing wider upon hearing the heartfelt laughter erupting from both girls.

"Fine," Mikasa mumbled, regaining her composure. "I promise I will text both of you." Once she received nods from both, the ravenette pulled her scarf up over her mouth then turned, breaking into a light jog as she headed in the direction of Armin's house.

"You really think she will be okay?" Sasha asked, stealing one last glance towards the disappearing girl.

"I do," Connie answered matter-of-factly. He glanced down, guiding his hand to Sasha's. "Um," he began- face getting redder by the second. "Is this okay?" He motioned towards their hands clasped together.

"Of course it is!" Sasha cast one of her excited smiles towards the shorter boy, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

The two walked, cracking jokes about various events that occurred throughout the night. Connie almost toppled over from laughing when Sasha brought up Eren's boxers, and Sasha felt her face heat up when Connie poked fun at her for screaming about the fake spider. But, Sasha countered that by making fun of Connie for kissing that hideous Titan doll.

Soon though, the two grew silent as they approached Sasha's house. Connie led Sasha up the steps, stopping a small distance before her front door. "I had a lot of fun tonight," he smiled softly, peering up at the brunette.

"Me too," Sasha cocked her eyebrow and stuck her hip out. "Well?"

"What?" Connie asked, noting her impatient tone of voice. He took a second to study her closely, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks upon the realization. He took in a shaky breath before quickly pushing up on his toes, planting a kiss firmly on the brunette's lips before racing away, stumbling down her front steps.

"Can we hang out tomorrow?!" Sasha yelled towards the retreating boy.

"Sure thing!" Connie hollered over his shoulder. "I'll call you in the morning!" That being said, he turned his head back to the front- arms pumping at his sides as his feet pounded against the sidewalk. He replayed the kiss over and over in his head while reminding himself to ask his mom to wash his nice pants.

Sasha closed her front door then fell back against it, sliding to the floor. She bit her lip and pressed her hands to her burning cheeks, tracing one finger down to her tingling lips. "Dork," she mumbled before standing up and making her way to her kitchen, trying to decide what to wear tomorrow while selecting a bag of chips to take to her room.

* * *

"Reiner?" Bertholdt stopped in front of his door. "Should we talk about what happened?"

The blond laughed and clasped his hand down on the taller boy's shoulder. "Nah, we don't have to." He watched as the brunet shoved his hands deep into his pockets and shuffled lightly from foot to foot, which prompted the blond to remove his hand from said boy's shoulder. "What's up?" The blond finally asked, noting the tension surrounding them.

Reiner was greeted with silence from the taller boy. He took the time to examine the brunet standing before him, zeroing in on the single drop of sweat sliding down his temple. Nerves, Reiner thought to himself as he felt his lips curling into a smirk. "Well?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"D-do you like me?" No sooner had the words left his mouth, Bertholdt quickly spun on his heel, pressing his forehead against his front door in an attempt to hide his reddening face. The blush only grew when he heard soft snickers followed by a quiet sigh behind him. The sudden warmth that shot through his body upon feeling Reiner press against his back had Bertholdt gasping then daring to glance over his shoulder at the blond. "R-Reiner?"

Reiner slid his hands down the front of Bertholdt's shirt, stopping right before said boy's belt. He turned his head towards Bertholdt's, pushing up on his toes to press his lips against the taller boy's ear. "Why don't you let me show you just how much I like you," he whispered to the brunet, who was now trembling.

Bertholdt clumsily reached for the door knob, twisting it then letting out a yelp as he and Reiner went crashing to the floor.

"Parents?" Reiner asked when he pulled his lips away from the brunet's.

"Away until tomorrow afternoon," Bertholdt answered, letting out a light moan as Reiner nipped at his neck.

Smirking, Reiner moved his hands to fumble with the clasp of the brunet's belt. "Good," he muttered as he leaned over, allowing Bertholdt to stretch his leg out to kick the front door closed.

* * *

Christa snuggled closer to Ymir's jacket as the two walked in a comfortable silence. They had already agreed that she would be sleeping over at the brunette's house. This would give them a chance to further discuss what happened in the closet. But, the small blonde soon realized after sneaking glances at the taller girl throughout the walk that there was nothing to be discussed.

She and Ymir had been best friends for years, and she trusted Ymir with her life, knowing full and well that the brunette would do anything, literally anything, for her. And now, she wanted to show Ymir that she too would do anything for her and that she was ready to take this relationship head on.

"Hey, Ymir?" Christa stopped walking, glancing up at the brunette.

"Yea?" Ymir peered down at the blonde, lightly gasping at just how cute she looked in her football jacket.

"I know I said I didn't want to rush things, but I think I was just overwhelmed at the time…" Christa started walking again, eyes locked on Ymir's house a short distance away. For a while, she didn't hear the brunette walking after her, and she grew afraid that she might have pissed her friend off- thinking maybe Ymir thought she was toying with her emotions when she truly wasn't. But, her thoughts proved wrong when she felt a pair of strong arms scooping her up. "Ymir!" She squealed.

"Does that mean we can be together?" Ymir questioned, eyeing the small blonde in her arms.

Christa took one hand and rested it on the back of Ymir's neck before leaning up to press her lips against the brunette's warm ones. After a moment, she pulled away, resting her forehead against Ymir's. "I've always wanted to be able to say that I'm dating the quarterback," she mumbled, pressing her lips to Ymir's once more.

Ymir laughed against the blonde's lips before pulling away then breaking out into a sprint, taking the front steps to her porch two at a time.

* * *

Armin flinched as he heard a bush rustling off to the side. He watched as Jean instinctively moved to the other side of him, putting himself in between the blond and the bush. He felt Jean's arm tighten around his shoulders and glanced down to see the taller boy's free hand clenched tightly into a fist. Directing his eyes up, the blond noted how Jean kept his face forward but his eyes locked on the bush and its surroundings.

They continued walking that way for quite some time. Jean refused to let his guard down and motioned for Armin to keep his voice at a low whisper. He thought that maybe they were in the clear after ten minutes of utter silence but was quickly proved wrong at the sound of footsteps approaching from the wooded area to the right.

Acting fast, Jean turned to face the trees, shoving Armin behind him. He narrowed his eyes, darting them from left to right.

The sound of the footsteps growing closer had Armin gripping the back of Jean's shirt as he felt his whole body begin to tremble. He tried to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart but he just couldn't fight the fear washing over him- fear of a potentially dangerous stranger and fear for Jean, who seemed very determined to protect him. With his free hand, he slowly reached into his pocket, retrieving his cell phone then pulling up his flashlight app. He forced his shaking arm up, extending it into Jean's view then quietly sighing as Jean nodded, grabbing the phone.

Jean switched the flash light app on, lifting his arm and pointing the light towards the trees. "Mikasa?!" He dropped his arm as the girl approached them, stepping aside for Armin to see the ravenette.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Mikasa spoke as she pulled the scarf away from her mouth.

Jean crouched down, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been scared shitless. The only thing that kept him focused was replaying 'protect Armin' over and over again in his head. After a few shaky breaths he stood back up, watching as Armin pulled a few leaves out of Mikasa's hair.

"Why were you walking around in the woods?" Armin questioned, both eyebrows raised. He took his chance while Mikasa was fumbling with a twig stuck in her hair to sneak a glance at the taller boy now standing beside him, noting how he crossed his arms in an attempt to hide his shivering body.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Mikasa answered, nodding once she realized the blond seemed perfectly fine.

"I'm fine," Armin smiled. "Jean's been great at making sure I'm warm enough and he's been really good company."

"I still had to check," Mikasa said as she turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Like hell I would ever let anything happen to Armin," Jean grumbled under his breath, tossing his arms around the blond's shoulders once more and turning him back to the direction they were originally headed.

"Are you going to find Eren?" Armin asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, I don't trust Levi," she answered flatly.

Armin sighed before calling over his shoulder. "Just be careful!" He watched as she gave him a slight nod before jogging into the darkness behind them then turned his attention back to the front. "Hey, Jean?"

"What?" Jean kept his eyes locked ahead of him.

"Thanks for that back there," Armin mumbled. "I was scared, but you were really brave." In truth, he had noticed the not-so-hidden fear from the taller boy, but he didn't want to admit to that. Because, even though Jean seemed just as afraid as Armin did, he was still willing to put himself in possible harm's way for the blond's sake.

"Was I?" Jean laughed, giving Armin's shoulders a tight squeeze. "Maybe it was an adrenaline rush or something."

"Maybe," Armin nodded.

The two made small talk as they walked the rest of the way to Armin's house. Jean insisted on walking Armin all the way to his front door.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Armin asked, cocking his eyebrow. "It would give us a chance to figure things out." He watched as Jean shoved his hands into his pockets and dropped his gaze to his shoes. "My grandpa won't mind," Armin added. He wanted the taller boy to spend the night. He felt that they needed to talk about the kiss and decide on where things are going to go from there. Plus, he wasn't too keen on the idea of Jean walking alone for the thirty minutes it would take to get to his house.

"I don't want to bother anyone," Jean mumbled.

"You won't be," Armin assured as he turned to unlock his door. "Please, Jean." He stepped inside his house, holding his door open for the taller boy.

"Fine," Jean nodded as he stepped into the warm house. "As long as you are sure I won't be a bother."

"I'm sure," Armin stated as he closed and locked the door. He slipped Jean's jacket off and placed it on the coat hanger beside the door and then turned towards the kitchen. "I can make us some…" His words trailed off as he felt a cold hand grasp his wrist. "Jean?" He turned around to look at the tall boy.

Jean pulled Armin closer to him, looking down into his blue eyes as he ignored the blush creeping up his cheeks. "I've been wanting to do this ever since we got out of the closet." That being said, Jean leaned down, pressing his cold lips against Armin's warm ones. He was cautious at first because he knew the blond wanted to talk things over first but he just couldn't wait any longer. And, Armin's small hands finding the back of his neck was all he needed to know that the blond wanted the same.

In one swift motion, Jean lifted Armin into his arms then pulled his lips away, glancing around at all of the closed doors. "Where's your room?"

"You aren't implying that we should…" His words got cut off by a noisy sigh from Jean.

"Armin, I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to, okay?" He glanced down at the blond, watching as the small boy lifted his arm and pointed to a staircase off to the side.

"Up there, third door on the right." Armin pushed himself closer to Jean, lightly nipping at the taller boy's neck as he was carried up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

"Ah, there's Auruo!" Petra moved away from Levi and Eren, skipping towards her new boyfriend. As soon as she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she felt his arms move to her waist. "Thanks for meeting me here," she mumbled against his neck.

"Of course," he muttered into her hair before lifting his head to give a nod to Levi and Eren, trying to decide why those two were even together in the first place.

"Make sure she gets home safely," Levi said before walking ahead.

"I will," Auruo answered confidently. "See you later!"

"Later," Levi said, lifting one hand to give a small wave.

"Bye Petra! Bye Auruo!" Eren called to the couple before catching up to Levi. Upon approaching said boy, Eren slowed his pace to match Levi's.

"You know you are walking me home, right brat?" Levi asked suddenly after a few silent minutes.

"I realized," Eren laughed. "We passed my street a few minutes ago." He glanced down and smiled, noticing the shorter boy peering over his shoulder as if searching for the street. "It's Maria Avenue," Eren began, lifting his hands to demonstrate where. "See, Rose Boulevard is here," he said, shaking his left hand. "Then, if you make a right, you will be on Maria Avenue." He looked to see Levi watching his hands intently. "And, here," he said, shaking his right hand, "is my house. It's the one with the green mailbox that has the number 1530 on it."

"Are you sure you should tell me where you live?" Levi questioned, feeling a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Only fair since I will soon know where you live," Eren pointed out.

"Good point," Levi admitted. "We actually live fairly close to each other." He glanced up to see a small blush forming on Eren's cheeks. He thought at first that maybe it was from the cold since he decided to steal Eren's jacket for the night, leaving the boy's arms exposed to the cold, but the cold hand brushing against his told him otherwise.

"Are you trying to hold my hand, brat?" Levi watched as Eren turned his face away. With a loud sigh, he grabbed the taller boy's hand and continued walking. "You don't have to be all embarrassed about everything, Eren."

"I-I'm not!" Eren stuttered. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to hold hands," he mumbled under his breath.

"Nothing's wrong with it, I suppose," Levi responded.

The two kept on walking, falling into a comfortable silence- that is until a certain ravenette appeared a few feet away from them.

"Mikasa?" Eren let go of Levi's hand and ran to meet the ravenette. "Why aren't you home? And, why are you coming from this direction?"

"Why are you heading in the opposite direction of home?" She asked, ignoring his questions.

"I'm, uh…" He ran his hands through his brown locks.

"He's walking me home." Levi answered for him as he walked up to the pair.

"It's late. We should go home." Mikasa started to reach for Eren's arm but stopped when Levi lifted a hand, pointing to a house a short distance away.

"My house is right there. He's going to walk me to my door then he will head home." Levi slipped his hand back into Eren's, shooting the taller boy a look that said 'I'm not taking no for an answer'.

Eren cast Mikasa a pleading look before switching his expression to a thankful one as he watched her nod once. He watched as she stepped around them and began heading towards their house. "Just go straight home," Eren called over his shoulder as he was being dragged forward by Levi. "I will be there in a few minutes!" He turned back to face the front to see he and Levi approaching a house. "We're here already?!"

"Yes," Levi let go of Eren's hand. He eyed the taller boy shivering in front of him. "Eren…"

"What?" Eren's eyes widened as he was slammed against Levi's front door. "Here?!"

Levi pressed his whole body against Eren as he smashed his lips onto the taller boy's. He combed his fingers through the taller boy's dark locks while he kept his other hand pressed onto said boy's chest.

Eren tightened his arms around Levi's small body as he leaned into the kiss. He hadn't realized how much he missed the feeling of Levi's lips against his, even though it had only been a few hours since the last time.

Levi pulled away after a few moments much to Eren's dismay. "Just a little something to warm you up until you get home," he stated as he slid the taller boy's jacket off. "And take this. I'm going to be very disappointed if you aren't in school on Monday because you caught a cold."

"It would be your fault," Eren pointed out before leaning down to press his lips against Levi's once more.

"Yea, I know," Levi groaned. "So, do me a favor and don't get sick."

"Would you come and take care of me if I do?" Eren questioned as he turned to walk down the steps of Levi's front porch.

"Maybe," Levi admitted, smirking as he watched Eren's face light up.

Eren smiled once more at the shorter boy before racing down his driveway.

"Hey, Eren!" Levi called out to the brunet.

Eren stopped running and turned on his heel upon hearing Levi's voice.

"Be here at 7:30 Monday morning to walk me to school." That being said, Levi turned to unlock his door, quickly stepping inside and moving towards the window to watch Eren running down the street. He took a second to glance at his wall clock reading one a.m. before sighing then turning to retrieve his coat from the closet.

With his coat pulled tightly around him, Levi stepped outside, locking his door before turning to walk down his porch steps. He began walking down the empty street, making his way to Eren's house. As annoying as it was, he had to make sure that the stupid brat got home okay before he could sleep easily.

He realized he could have just walked Eren home instead, but what, he asked himself, was the fun of that?

* * *

Hanji finished making her bed then hopped onto it with the bottle in her hand. She rolled the bottle from her right hand to her left hand, desperately trying to come up with a logical theory that would explain the results from each spin. When she couldn't come up with anything, she sighed, easing off the bed and making her way to her closet where she carefully placed the bottle at the back of a top shelf. "Gotta keep that safe," she told herself before closing and locking her closet door. She skipped back to her bed, stopping right before it to glance down at her blinking phone resting on her bedside table.

Snatching her phone up, the brunette fell back onto her bed and unlocked the phone, seeing that she had twelve new text messages. She felt her smile growing upon reading text message after text message- all thanking her for tonight and some calling her a true match maker.

"Matchmaker Hanji," she said aloud, liking the way it easily rolled off her tongue. She locked her phone, setting it back on her bedside table as she cut the lights off. "I like it," she mumbled as she hugged her titan dolls to her chest and drifted into a comfortable slumber.

**A/N- So, sorry this took sooo long! And, while the main story is finished, it will still say incomplete for the bonus chapters.**

**So, I never actually mentioned that Eren and Mikasa were siblings in any chapters. I just said that they were friends, but I still meant for them to be siblings as well. I just forgot to put siblings in the chapter where I mentioned that they were friends. I just thought I should mention that since it's implied in this chapter that they are going back to the same house. (This probably sounds really confusing..) **

**Sorry in advanced for any grammar errors I may have missed, and I hope everyone enjoys!**

**And also, thanks for those who chose to stick around for this fic! **

**Oh and, Jean/Marco and Armin/Annie shippers- be looking out for the bonus chapters. I still haven't decided if those are the only two I wanna do.**


	11. Chapter 11 Bonus Chapter JeanxMarco

**A/N- So, here's how this chapter works. Marco has been at the "party" (or whatever you want to call it) the entire time, and nothing has happened between Jean and Armin. Everything else is pretty much the same. **

**Hope everyone enjoys :)**

Seven Minutes in Heaven

Bonus Chapter 1

"Spin, Marco." Hanji peered over her glasses at the brunet, who had been declining for the last five minutes. "There's no need to be shy. We're all friends here."

Marco sighed quietly. It wasn't that he didn't want to participate; he was just afraid of the bottle landing on someone that may be uncomfortable going into the closet with him. But, he realized that not spinning might as well be considered as letting the group down, and that was the last thing he wanted, so he reluctantly extended his arm out towards the bottle.

"He doesn't _have _to," Armin spoke up suddenly, causing Marco to freeze- hand hovering over the bottle. "It won't be fun for him if he feels forced." Armin crossed his arms, eyeing Eren for support.

Eren huffed before pushing himself upright into a sitting position. He combed his fingers through his hair before tossing Hanji a sheepish grin. "Yea, Armin's right." He let his hand fall to his side and prepared to fall back onto the carpet beside Levi but a strained throat clearing from Armin had Eren rolling his eyes and turning to face Hanji once again. "If he doesn't wanna play, then he shouldn't have to."

"It's fine," Marco jumped in, waving his hands in front of his face. He shot Armin then Eren a thankful smile then grabbed the bottle, twisting his wrist then releasing- brown eyes focused on each spin.

Jean studied the brunet sitting across from him. He watched as a single drop of sweat dripped down Marco's temple. He noted how the brunet's brows were furrowed and dropped his gaze to see the brunet's shoulders hunched, and then he allowed his eyes to rest on the brunet's trembling hands. Jean knew these actions well; he and Marco were best friends after all, so he could always tell when said boy was nervous.

Jean finally shifted his eyes back up just in time to see Marco's eyes widening. He quickly brought his attention to the bottle, watching as it slowly passed him and was preparing to stop on Ymir. He mumbled a string of curses as he suddenly realized he didn't want to witness his best friend going into some closet for seven minutes with Ymir of all people, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He threw his arms into the air and let out a loud, exaggerated yawn then fell onto his side, collapsing onto the carpet right in front of Ymir just as the bottle stopped.

Jean looked at the bottle that was practically touching his nose before peering up at Marco, offering a slight nod upon noticing the thankful look in said boy's eyes. Marco did so much for him whether he asked for it or not, so it wouldn't hurt him to do something nice for his friend every now and then.

"Well, Jean and Marco, looks like you two are up," Hanji laughed as she watched Jean knock the bottle away from his face. "I don't think you two will give me any problems, right?"

"Nope," Jean mumbled before hopping up onto his feet. He walked across the circle, stopping before Marco. "Let's get this over with," he sighed while offering Marco his hand, pulling his friend to his feet.

The two walked into the closet- Marco allowing Jean to go in before him so he could close the door, confining the two for the next seven minutes.

* * *

"That was nice of Jean," Armin pointed out as he peered over his shoulder at the closet door.

"Tch, Jean was just jealous," Ymir muttered while crossing her arms.

"Well, would you and Marco have done anything?" Connie questioned, following the conversation closely.

"Nah," Ymir laughed as she draped her arm across Christa's shoulders. "I have more than enough right here."

"Ymir," Christa attempted to sound mad but failed to stop the blush creeping up her cheeks.

Connie, watching the two girls, made a fake gagging noise before turning to Hanji. "Didn't you just buy some new karaoke game last week?"

"As a matter of fact," Hanji began, only to be cut off by an incredibly loud groan that erupted from the dark-haired boy lounging fairly close to her.

"No," Levi grumbled, rolling onto his side to bury his face into Eren's neck. "Your singing is awful," he mumbled against Eren's warm skin.

Hanji allowed her jaw to drop as she breathed in a noisy gasp. She placed one hand over her heart while she moved the other to cover her mouth to muffle her exaggerated sobs. She shot a piercing glare towards her dark-haired friend, who refused to lift his head from Eren's neck.

After a few awkward moments of her shooting daggers with her eyes towards Levi, Hanji shook her head, clearing her mind before hopping up off the floor, promptly returning to her usual, enthusiastic self. "So, who would like to go first?" She questioned, ignoring the continuous sighs from Levi as she reached under her entertainment system for her microphones.

"We do!" Connie hopped up, pulling Sasha with him.

Sasha threw her head back, filling the room with laughter before nodding excitedly as she allowed Connie to lead her over to the karaoke machine.

* * *

"What the hell are they laughing about?" Jean muttered quietly as he ran his hand along one wall until he felt an empty spot to lean against.

"I'm not sure," Marco responded. "But, it sounds like they are having a lot of fun," he added while looking at the closet door, trying to mentally picture what his friends could possibly be doing to cause such an amused-sounding laugh from the other side.

"Connie probably did something stupid," Jean noted, knowing full and well that Connie had ways of making even the most stubborn of people laugh.

"Yeah," Marco laughed quietly before falling back against the wall opposite of Jean. "Hey, thank you for what you did," he said suddenly, remembering the events that happened just moments ago.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Jean said as he propped one foot up against the wall. "I can't have Ymir eating you alive. Who would help me with my History homework?" Jean meant that as a rhetorical question, but he knew that Marco would respond anyway- said boy always did.

"You don't need help in History, Jean." Marco said skeptically. "You are making an A in History, as well as in all of your other classes."

"Haha, yea well," Jean rubbed at the back of his neck as he tried to hide the guilt in his eyes by forcing out a nervous laugh. "A little extra help doesn't hurt."

"That's true," Marco agreed. "And, I like studying with you." He watched as Jean's hand fell back to his side and noticed how said boy's head tilted ever so slightly to the right as he raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so?" Jean questioned-curiosity dripping off of his voice.

"Well, yes," Marco answered through a light laugh. "I like spending time with you."

Jean's narrowed eyes widened as he replayed Marco's words in his head. Maybe he was overthinking things, but he couldn't shake this strange feeling that there was a hidden meaning in his friend's words- just a guess, but maybe, Jean thought, Marco was trying to subtly say that he liked him. And, Jean found himself hoping that that was what his friend truly meant. So, he took a step towards his friend while asking, "You do?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Marco asked, cocking his eyebrows at the slowly approaching boy. "You're my friend."

"Is that all I am?" Jean asked, biting down on his lip as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn't fully understand why he was acting in such a sketchy way towards Marco, but this overwhelming feeling to be with the boy had Jean talking as if he was hitting on him.

"Are you okay, Jean?" Marco pressed his back closer to the wall as Jean closed the distance between them. "You are acting kind of strange. Did I say something wrong?" Marco shuddered as he studied the brunet before him, gasping quietly as he realized that Jean was eyeing him from head to toe.

Jean stopped before Marco, leaning forward until their noses were touching at the tips. He met Marco's chocolate eyes and prepared to move his lips towards said boy's lips but stopped upon catching a glimpse of the many freckles that littered Marco's cheeks. He felt a chuckle building up and soon allowed it pass through his lips as he rested his head on Marco's shoulder. "You and those damn freckles," he breathed out in between laughs, turning his head to look up at his friend.

Marco let out a few nervous giggles while he looked down at his friend, who was laughing into his shoulder. "What's wrong with them?" He questioned after Jean grew quiet.

"Nothing," Jean lifted his head up and smiled at his friend. "They suit you, I guess."

"You guess?" Marco raised his eyebrows, laughing a more comfortable laugh this time. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was thankful that Jean had stepped back because he was afraid of his friend feeling his racing heart. This, he knew, wasn't like Jean, but he found himself a bit sad that Jean had stopped whatever he was about to do to laugh at his freckles instead. So, he decided to try and encourage Jean to do whatever he was planning to do again by doing the only thing he knew would have an impact on said boy- that thing being his ability to speak bluntly without offending anyone.

"I like you!" Marco blurted out- never once tearing his eyes away from Jean's.

"… You do?" Even though it was dark, Jean could make out the bright red blush covering Marco's freckles.

Marco sighed. Jean was always asking questions that forced him to repeat what he stated moments before. So, instead of repeating it, he decided to just show him what he meant.

Reaching both hands out to rest gently on Jean's shoulders, Marco leaned forward, pressing his trembling lips ever so carefully against Jean's cheek.

"I see," Jean muttered, extending one arm to wrap around Marco's waist while he used his free hand to cup Marco's chin before said boy could pull his head away. He pulled Marco's face to face his own and let out a breathy laugh before pressing his lips firmly against Marco's shaking ones.

* * *

Outside of the closet, Connie and Sasha hammered their fists against the plush carpet after they finished their "beautiful", as Connie put it, rendition of 'Wrecking Ball'. The two had collapsed from laughter about half way through the song- the sole reason being that Connie had been running from side to side in an attempt to look like he was swinging on a wrecking ball. They just barely managed to finish the song before they completely gave in to the laughing fit.

"Well, that sounded like crap," Ymir spit out as she stood, yanking the microphone away from Connie. "Let me and Christa show you how it's done," she smirked before looking back to see the blonde approaching Sasha.

"I thought it was cute," Christa chimed in as she accepted the microphone being handed to her by Sasha.

"Christa! This game has our song!" Ymir spun around to face the blonde, who had flinched at the sudden shouts from the brunette. She walked over to Connie, crouching down and placing her index finger gently on said boy's chin to tilt his head up so she could meet his eyes. "We are going to triple your score," she whispered before flicking him in the head.

Connie knocked Ymir's hand away, narrowing his eyes as he huffed. "Christa could triple our score, but your crappy voice will just bring her down."

"What was that?" Ymir, who had been making her way back to Christa, asked, glancing over her shoulder at Connie.

"Ya heard me," Connie cocked his brows and crossed his arms, shooting Ymir a look that caused said girl to tense.

"You want your ass kicked, squirt?" Ymir turned on her heel and began making her way to Connie, who was on his feet in a matter of seconds. The brunette reached to grab at Connie's shirt collar but halted her hand at the sudden, quiet "Ymir" followed by a sigh from Christa. "You lucked out this time," Ymir mumbled into Connie's ear before spinning around, flashing a toothy grin to Christa as she approached the blonde.

"Be nice," Christa spoke in a warning tone to her taller friend. "He isn't aware of your amazing voice," she added in a lighter tone.

The brunette laughed as she welcomed the blush that crept up to her tan cheeks. "Let's show them." That being said, Ymir scrolled through the songs, stopping on the song 'Royals' then pressing play, allowing Christa to take the first verse.

* * *

Jean pulled his lips away from Marco and matched the skeptical look that said boy was wearing. "Is that… Ymir?" He questioned as he stared at the closet door. "She sings?"

"Hmm," Marco tapped his chin with his index finger. "I think I remember Christa saying that she and Ymir go to karaoke all the time."

"Wow," Jean gasped out. "That's so unlike her, but I guess if it involves Christa in any way…"

"Yeah," Marco responded, knowing exactly what Jean meant. He turned his attention away from the door and back to his friend standing in front of him, who was still watching the door in shock as he listened to the barely audible singing creeping in. Marco carefully smoothed his finger across his trembling lips as he tried to figure out how Jean was so calm about all of this. Here he was practically sweating bullets while Jean just stood there, acting as if what happened was an everyday occurrence. He cleared his throat after a few seconds, catching Jean's attention.

"Ah, where were we?" Jean asked as he leaned in, preparing to plant his lips against Marco's yet again.

"Wait." Marco placed his hand on Jean's chest, lightly pushing so said boy would back away. "So, does this mean you like me?"

"Geeze, Marco," Jean breathed out through a small laugh. "It's not like I walk around kissing anybody." He carefully wrapped his fingers around Marco's wrist, lifting said boy's hand away from his chest so he could move closer to him. Again, he leaned in to kiss his friend, only to stop when he watched Marco jerk his head to the side. "What is it, Marco?"

"Well, I trust that you do like me, but I was wondering…" Marco bit his bottom lip while slightly turning his head to meet eyes with Jean. "Could you say it?"

Jean sighed. Normally, he was the one who needed constant reassurance from Marco, so it was weird seeing said boy in such a vulnerable, for better lack of words, state. He gently placed on hand on the side of Marco's neck while using his free hand to guide Marco's face towards his with his index finger. Once Marco was facing him, Jean leaned in and claimed the boy's lips once more- just for a brief moment before pulling away. "I…" He muttered before moving forward to place his lips against Marco's again. "Like…" He whispered as he pulled away, leaning in to press his lips against Marco's yet again as soon as the word left his mouth. "You…" He mumbled against Marco's lips.

Marco felt the corners of his lips pulling upward into a smile. "Thank you," he muttered against Jean's lips before returning the kiss.

Jean pressed his lips harder against Marco's, urging him to part his lips then acting quickly as soon as the boy obliged. He slid one hand down to Marco's waist while the other rested gently on his cheek.

Marco lifted one hand to tug playfully at Jean's hair while he let the other grasp at said boy's shirt. He let out a light moan as Jean pressed his body against his. He welcomed the warmth from the boy and thought that in that moment, he wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world but here in this dark closet, kissing the boy he's had a crush on for years.

* * *

"Holy shit," Eren cursed aloud as soon as the two girls had finished singing. "That was really fucking good!"

"Of course it was," Ymir smirked before gesturing towards the score, which was three times higher than Connie and Sasha's score. "Told ya," she laughed as she met eyes with Connie, who appeared to be sulking and thus, refused to greet Ymir's gaze.

"Yea, okay. You win." Connie grumbled. He didn't want to admit out loud that he had been in awe by their performance. This was just another reason showing that he shouldn't easily underestimate Ymir.

"Damn right we did," Ymir draped her arm across Christa's shoulders.

Christa wasn't too fond of Ymir's arrogance but chose to keep her mouth shut because she felt that that was the best performance she and Ymir had ever given, so she figured, why not let her friend be a little cocky every once in a while?

"I wanna take a turn."

The room fell silent as all heads turned to face the bulky blond.

"You do?" Ymir questioned but handed the microphone over anyway. She had no intentions of stopping the blond because she wanted to hurry and get her phone out so she could record him, smiling as she imagined her teammates' reactions to his performance.

"Yea. I noticed a song on there that Bertholdt loves." Reiner answered as he arrowed through the songs.

Bertholdt could feel the sweat accumulating on his forehead. He knew exactly what song the blond was going to and was embarrassed that the boy announced to the whole group that he liked the song. "Reiner, you don't have to…" He called out weakly.

"I want to," Reiner laughed as he waved away Bertholdt's quiet protests. "Now, where is it?" He continued scrolling through the song list until he found it. "There you are," he mumbled as he clicked on the song. "Now ladies and gentleman," he spoke into the microphone while the song loaded. "I present to you Bertholdt's favorite song. 'What Does The Fox Say?'"

Levi's eyes widened upon hearing the song title. He jolted upright into a sitting position and stared at Reiner in horror as the background music began to play. "Oh god," he whispered. "Eren, go make this stop right now." He shot said boy a rare, pleading look.

"Levi, what's wrong?" Eren looked at the shorter boy with genuine concern. He's never seen or even heard of Levi act like this before.

"Just hurry up before it gets to the chorus," Levi hissed into Eren's ear. He watched as the brunet looked up at Reiner singing, and then back to him.

"L-Levi…?" Eren could see the boy's whole body tensing.

"Dammit, Eren." Levi cursed before hopping up to his feet in one, swift motion. "I'll do it myself," he muttered under his breath as he quickly maneuvered around his friends watching Reiner until he reached the karaoke machine plug, yanking on the chord until the machine cut off. He sighed in relief as he realized he made it with just a second to spare.

"What gives, Levi?" Hanji called out to her friend, who was ignoring the questioning glances from everyone as he made his way back to Eren.

"Yea," Reiner pushed his lips into a pout. "I was just about to get to the best part, too."

"Isn't it time to let those two idiots out of the closet?" Levi asked, dodging all questions. "Go let them out, Armin."

Armin looked around at all the confused faces before nodding. He slowly stood up and walked over to the closet door, politely giving a warning knock before pulling the door open.

* * *

Jean had just managed to trace a third shape using Marco's freckles when he heard the knock on the door. He quickly stepped back just as the door was pulled open. "Hey," he said to Armin before walking out of the closet.

"Hi," Armin greeted Jean. He waited a few moments, brows furrowing when he noticed Marco still hadn't emerged. "Marco?" He called out into the closet.

"C-coming!" Marco shuffled out of the closet, nodding towards Armin before hurrying to catch up with Jean, who had motioned for Marco to take the empty space beside him in the circle.

"Don't look so suspicious," Jean mumbled to Marco as said boy sat down beside him.

"Well, don't you two look a bit _suspicious_," Ymir pointed out, laughing at the defeated sigh that slipped past Jean's lips.

"I think what's really suspicious here is your hidden singing talent," Jean countered, guiding everyone's attention to the brunette.

"It's just something I enjoy doing with Christa, right?" Ymir turned and winked at the blonde, who covered her mouth to muffle her giggles while nodding.

"Well, I think what is truly suspicious is Levi's actions just now," Hanji chimed in as she pointed at Levi. "Explain yourself."

"I just don't like that song," Levi griped before falling back onto the carpet, pulling Eren down with him.

As if on cue, Bertholdt's phone began to ring, blaring the chorus of 'What Does The Fox Say'. He quickly reached into his pocket, desperately trying to silence the phone.

Levi draped one arm over his eyes as he let out a very loud string of curses- not giving a single care at what the other's thought. They were going to have to deal with his sour mood now that the song he despised was on an unwanted replay in his mind.

Marco looked around the room at all of his friends, aside from Levi, laughing and singing along to the ringtone that had yet to be silenced. He found his eyes moving to sneak a glance at Jean, only to gasp when he locked eyes with said boy, who had been watching him carefully the whole time. He smiled and carefully slid his hand over to Jean's, lacing fingers with said boy's fingers. He gave Jean's hand a tight squeeze as he joined in on the singing.

Once the singing had died down- a lot of that reason being because of Levi's growing curses-, Hanji nudged the bottle back into the center of the circle. "So, who's next?"

**A/N- So, I never realized how hard it would be to type Jean and Marco. Obviously, I've typed Jean multiple times but never with Marco (well, I've never even typed Marco before), so this proved to be a hell of a lot harder than I had expected, so I'm sorry if it seems OOC. **

**Anyway, sorry in advanced for any grammar errors, and**

**I hope everyone enjoyed :)**


End file.
